


Pebble&Ripple

by gxp0406



Category: Alien: Covenant, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dark, Happy Ending, Imprisonment, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxp0406/pseuds/gxp0406
Summary: 天启事件一周年时，万磁王忽然出现在X学院大门口。直到另一位相貌与万磁王一模一样的金发男人出现在他身边，怀里还抱着昏迷不醒的教授一起消失后，X战警们才意识到问题的严重性。当Jean在主脑里也寻找不到教授后，X战警们不得已，只能求助他们的老对手，真正的万磁王Erik Lehnsherr。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:EC, DC, WC, DWC 3P, ED, WD/DW互攻（一定要注意这里）
> 
> 雷！接天启后剧情！！！可以当做借鉴天启背景的AU！！有详细的暴力描写，囚禁，非完全自愿性行为，而且可能三观极为不正！全文六章完结，从EC的角度是HE。
> 
> 此处教授头发已经长起来了……

  
        从教授书房离开后，Hank轻叹口气，径直朝向自己的实验室走去。天启事件结束一周年的纪念日即将到来，这一由变种人群体引发的全球性灾难再次成为媒体热议话题。作为全国最著名变种人学校的校长，Charles Xavier教授自然早已预料到聚光灯的汇聚，而在光亮的舞台之下，各种势力在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动，想要借机撕裂人类和变种人来之不易的和平。为此，Charles已经委派Raven，带着Jean Grey一起，代表学校参加在华盛顿特区举办的纪念活动，同时关注政府、国会的最新动态。

         对于Raven的能力，Hank其实相当放心，自己的女朋友早已不是二十年前那个甜美而羞涩的小姑娘。Raven自身的变种能力，独立闯荡锻炼出的敏捷身手，使其当之无愧地成为X战警情报侦查科目首席教官。真正让他担忧的是Jean这个小姑娘，天启之役后，Jean体内巨大的能力被唤醒，无论是他还是Charles，都不清楚那股强大力量来自何处，又将在何时再次爆发。好在人类政府尚未发觉小姑娘的潜力。然而，Charles总是对未来充满信心，希望给予Jean更多历练，帮助她快速成长。作为同时拥有心灵感应和意念控物能力的变种人，Jean在情报侦查领域也拥有得天独厚的优势，Charles的安排确实考虑周到。

         这些天，Charles一直忙于处理学院和政府合作的事务性文件。在这种异常敏感时期，文书上的每一个单词，每一句话都要由Charles亲自审核，确保不会引发任何争议和误解才能发布。世界最强大脑在繁重的文字性工作重压下也会力不从心，Charles已经两天两夜没合眼。而这一次，Hank的劝说工作又宣告失败了。Charles总是用自己温和的笑容打发Hank抱怨的话语。Hank也清楚，如果心灵感应者不愿意休息，没有人能强迫他。

         走廊上，刚刚下课的学生有说有笑地从他身旁跑过，Hank避让不及，差点撞到一个在地板上滑冰的小男孩。这时，一阵黑色雾气出现在Hank身边，夜行者喘着粗气，手舞足蹈地比划着什么。

         “Kurt，怎么了，别着急，慢慢说。”Hank扶着蓝皮肤男孩的肩膀，想让对方冷静下来。

         “不……不好了……”Kurt用手掌比划着，“万……万磁王来了……”

         Hank松下一口气，说道：“万磁王来学院，也不是什么奇怪的事。” 对于这个已经认识二十多年的朋友，Hank还是有一定了解的。Erik告别学校后，一直在世界各地旅行。虽然自己十分讨厌那个家伙，但是Hank内心一直认为，终有一天，Erik会和Raven一样，回到学校，回到教授身边。又也许，Erik只是旅行中路过威彻斯特，来找他的老朋友下几盘象棋。

         “不，不，这次不一样。”Kurt慌忙解释道，“其实我也不是很确定，那个人是不是万磁王。”

         Hank疑惑地打量着夜行者，这个来自东德的小伙子英语表达能力一直不太好，来到学院后已经提升很多，但也经常因为用词错误而闹出笑话。

         “总之，McCoy博士，请您跟我去看看。”说罢，夜行者抓住Hank的手臂，将他瞬移至学院树林外的正大门。

         那里，Scott，Ororo，Peter已经分散站位，摆出训练时应战的姿态。顺着他们的目光，Hank立刻被大门外的身影吸引住了。

         在秋季明亮的阳光下，一个穿着墨绿色连帽衫的男人双手插兜，直直地站在那里，一动不动，如果不是其人类的外貌特征，被认为看起来像个电话亭也不为过。深棕色的短发，棱角分明的面孔，纤薄的嘴唇，所有的细节都在告诉他，眼前的人是Erik Lehnsherr。然而，正如夜行者所述，这个人身上散发着不同寻常的气息，和过去叱咤风云的万磁王完全不一样。

         “Hank，要不要通知教授，启动X战警防御。”戴着红色护目镜的Scott目光依旧注视着门前的陌生人，右手扶着镜框，努力判断对方的意图和举动，随时准备发动镭射攻击。

         “先不用。”Hank握住Scott的肩膀，让青年不要太过紧张。他慢慢向学院门口靠近，隔着钢条铸就的院门，向对方说道。

         “Erik？”

         门外的陌生人依旧纹丝不动，但蓝绿色的眼珠聚焦在Hank脸上，之后再次保持静止，只会偶尔眨几下眼睛。

         “你不是Erik……” Hank说道。通过近距离观察，Hank很快发现对面的陌生人虽然长着一张和Erik一模一样的脸，但那张脸比Erik本人年轻许多，看起来更像十年前被关在五角大楼监狱里的Erik。

         “你来这里有什么目的？”Hank调整好自己的语气，尽量不引起陌生人的敌意。同时，他更小声地嘱咐Kurt，去书房通知教授。只有Charles的能力能够知晓陌生人的来意，搞清楚是敌是友。在这个异常敏感时期，全美著名的变种人学校如果发生火拼，会造成极为糟糕的社会影响，Charles的所有努力也会付之东流。

         然而，就在夜行者消失的一瞬间，院门外的陌生人身边闪现出一片淡蓝色光芒。Hank大睁着眼睛，却看到蓝色光芒褪去后，一个金色短发，与陌生人长相和穿着一模一样的男人忽然出现，而这个男人怀里还抱着一个昏迷不醒的人。

         “Charles！！”仅凭衣着和身形，Hank立刻认出金发男人抱着的正是教授，一种不好的预感从心底冒出。上一次，在地下走廊里，也是相似的状况。

         Scott咬着牙，准备摘掉眼镜，但被Ororo阻止。

         “不能伤到教授！”暴风女坦言。

         Peter伴随着一阵风，出现在Hank身边，焦急地说道：“他们身边有一种保护力场，我穿不过去。”

         金发男人将怀里的教授交到棕发男人手里，转过身，面向着Hank等人，纤薄的嘴唇撇出一丝诡异的微笑。Hank认得这个笑容，里面充斥着自大和对世人的不屑一顾，是属于万磁王的笑容，但Hank知道眼前这个人依旧不是Erik。

         一片蓝光将院门外的人笼罩其中，仅仅不到一秒的时间，三个人就彻底消失不见了。

         “教授！！！”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

        当Charles睁开眼时，首先感受到的不是眼前刺目的光线，而是意识空间中的一片静默。

        上一次出现这种情况，还是一年前的天启之战。能力强大的远古变种人天启能够将Charles的心灵感应能力屏蔽，让他无法感知和控制他的四骑士，甚至周边任何人。早已习惯吵闹的思维空间忽然安静下来，反而让他有些不舒服。

         Charles扭过头，环视四周的状况。他被困在一个透明箱体里，弧形的玻璃外罩很低，让他只能勉强撑起上半身。箱体自身带有白色光源，将Charles的身体照亮。他的身上只穿了一件纯白色的短裤，上身赤裸，但箱体内温度适宜，并不觉得寒冷。在箱体之外的区域是一片漆黑，Charles抚摸着玻璃外罩，想要找到开启箱体的开关。

         忽然，一个金发面容出现在眼前，Charles倒吸一口冷气，昏迷前的记忆瞬间涌上大脑。

         书房里，Charles正在阅读一份合同文本，周围偶尔会有学生的思绪从身边的走廊掠过。忽然，一个手臂勒住他的脖颈，Charles的惊呼声被捂在口鼻上的织物淹没。刺鼻的味道让他立刻意识到，织物上喷洒了麻醉效果的化学物质。Charles的身体不受控制地向左侧倾倒，从轮椅上摔下。在失去意识前一秒，Charles看到一副与Erik完全相同的金发面孔，搂着他的后颈，一只手指覆在纤薄的嘴唇上，对他做出禁声的手势。

         此刻，这张面孔正趴在Charles所在的箱体上方，静静打量着他。

         “你不是人类……” Charles压抑住内心的惊讶，回视着对方。在昏迷前，Charles就已意识到，这个长着Erik面容的男人并不拥有人类的意识，否则Charles不会没有发觉他。

         “是的，教授。”金发男人的眼中闪现出一丝柔情，而这种目光配备在Erik的面孔上，只让Charles回想起那个男人。他摇摇头，将头脑中没用的信息驱赶走。

         “你是机器人？” 

         金发男人依旧保持着微笑，“以你们所处时代的技术来看，可以这样理解。”

         “这里是什么地方，你的目的是什么？” 心灵感应能力在机器人面前毫无用处，Charles舔了舔嘴唇，努力让自己镇定下来。对方能够悄无声息地进入他的学校，从众多变种人中带走他，必然是有备而来。在这个敏感时期，Charles更需要搞清楚对方的意图，是否为了挑起人类和变种人之间的战争。

         “这里是一个孤岛，岛上没有其他人类。”金发男人解释道，“这座建筑包裹着能够屏蔽心灵感应能力的材料，所以，教授，你好奇的一定是这个。”

         “只要你愿意配合，我们很快就会放你回学院。你可以继续做你的X教授，和平派变种人的领袖。”

         “为了节约时间，请允许我做一个自我介绍。”

         “我叫David，是Weyland公司出品的定制款生化人，来自遥远的未来，通过时空虫洞到达1984年的地球。如果你看过上个月上映的电影《终结者》，会更容易理解。”

         “我知道。”Charles深吸一口气，“你来自未来，和Logan一样。”

         “你是新一版的哨兵机器人，回到过去，提前杀死我？”

         David均匀平缓地摇摇头，继续说道：“我和我的助手将会对您进行一系列身体检查和改造，结束后会将您送回Xavier学院，我们也会回到未来自己的世界述职。”

         “向谁述职？你的雇主是谁？”

        David依旧没有回答他的问题，只是机械地摇了摇头。

         “在未来……到底发生了什么……为什么你的容貌和Erik一模一样？”Charles艰难地咽下口水。难道在未来世界，Erik被逮捕，成为实验品。人类获得了他的基因，还以他的相貌开发机器人……

         “休息时间到了。”David微笑着按下箱体上的按钮，笼罩着他的玻璃屏障向后撤去，Charles终于能够坐直身体。

         这时，Charles发现David手里拿着一个注射器，生化人力气很大，将他的手臂牢牢扣住。Charles怒吼一声，另一只手向着David的面门挥去，重重地打在生化人的脸颊上。Charles虽然双腿没有知觉，但是长期使用轮椅让他的上肢力量很强，这一拳的威力不容小觑。然而，David直直地立在原地，没有移动分毫，生化人转过头，脸上依旧保持着礼貌的微笑，温柔地注视着他。

         “亲爱的弟弟，该你上场了。”

         “啊！” 一股强大的力量从一旁冲出，钳制住Charles的双臂，将他按倒。

         Charles大睁着双眼，望着眼前另一个同样拥有Erik面容的棕发男人，因为发色更为接近，一瞬间让他误以为是Erik。

         “忘记介绍了。”David淡淡地说道，一边将药品注射进Charles的静脉中。

         “这位是Walter，我的助手，同样也是Weyland公司生产的定制款生化人。”

         Charles注视着面前犹如双生子一般的生化人，只感到视线越来越模糊，抬起的手臂最终只能无力地捶在一边。

         “Walter会带你回房间休息。”David轻抚着Charles的脸颊，在他耳边轻声说道，“做个好梦，教授。”

         Charles挣扎着咬住嘴唇，意识变得更加昏沉。名叫Walter的棕发生化人将他横抱起，穿过漆黑的走廊，最终进入一间屋子。Charles惊讶地发现，生化人的皮肤并不冰冷，而是有着和人类相近的体温。Walter把他轻轻放在大床上，将他的头摆成舒适的角度，盖好被子，坐在他的身边。

         “还有什么需要，教授？”Walter问道。

         Charles只感觉眼皮不住地打颤，似乎下一秒就要陷入梦境。他努力睁开双眼，却忽然发现眼前的男人穿着黑色高领衫，棕色发丝整齐地梳在一边，温柔地注视着他。

         “Erik……”Charles发出一声虚弱的低吟。一定是麻醉药品让他产生了幻觉，否则他怎么会看到二十年前的他。

         Walter用手掌抹去他额头上的汗水，俯下身，在他唇上印下一个吻。

         “做个好梦，Charles。”

       

 

        

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点WC的肉渣

  
        学院地下一层走廊的尽头，Raven、Hank和他们的学生都在主脑室外等候。Jean已经进去将近4个小时了，Scott焦虑地走来走去，Peter虽然随意地靠着大门，嚼着口香糖，但明显陷入沉思。Kurt坐在地板上，双手合十，双眸紧闭，念着祝祷词，Ororo则陪在Raven和Hank身边，随时听候差遣。

        伴随着机械转动的声音，Peter身后的X形状金属门打开了。Jean一只手扶着膝盖，弯着腰，红色长发凌乱地散落在身前。见状，Scott连忙上前扶住她，两个人几乎同时坐到了地上。

        “Jean，你怎么样？”Scott焦急的声音在耳边响起，红发女孩摇摇头，表示自己没事。抬起眼，众人担忧的目光让女孩有些无措。

        “没有找到教授……”Jean叹了口气，低下眼不敢直视众人的目光。

        “没事的，Jean。”Hank安慰道，“你的能力还不能很好驾驭主脑，休息一下，再试一次。”

        “Jean试过五次了。”Raven阴沉着脸，说道，“我们已经浪费了两天的时间，却没有任何进展。”

        在Hank的示意下，Scott和Ororo搀扶着Jean，将虚弱的女孩送回宿舍休息。见气氛不对，Peter和Kurt也随便编了个理由，从两人面前消失。

        “Raven，我们必须冷静下来。” Hank拉住女友的双手，温柔地说道，“如果连我们也乱了阵脚，孩子们就更不知所措了。”

        “可是，Charles失踪那么长时间，主脑里还找不到他……”Raven眼眸中泛着晶莹的光芒，“他会不会已经……”

        “不会的。”Hank搂住Raven的肩膀，将她抱进怀里，“如果是单纯的刺杀行动，不需要将他带走。”

        “为什么Jean找不到他？”Raven靠着Hank的肩膀，低吟着。

        “也许，抓走他的人使用了某些技术手段。”Hank忽然想起了什么，将Raven从身上拉起。

        “就像万磁王的头盔！” Hank兴奋地说道。古巴之战后，Charles尝试过在主脑中寻找Erik和Raven。心灵感应者曾经坦言，Erik几乎每时每刻都在防着他，只要他戴着那个头盔，Charles就无法找到他。

        “Raven，看来这一次，我们必须找到真正的万磁王！” Hank拉着Raven的手，两人一起向走廊边的电梯奔去。

 

 

* * *

 

 

        “Charles。”

        Charles从沉思中回过神，他抬起头，回望着坐在石阶上的好友。此时夕阳西沉，Erik的身影在背光下无法看得真切。

        “该你了。”Erik指着摆在两人之间的便携式棋盘，“实在不行，就认输吧。”

        “Oh，my friend，认输可不是我的风格。” Charles轻笑一声，张开双臂抻了个懒腰。长时间地靠在坚硬的石阶上，他的双腿已经有些麻木，调整好姿势后，Charles拿起白棋，吃掉了对方的一枚棋子。Erik没有料到Charles会走这步棋，轻叹一声，引得Charles笑了起来。

        “很好玩吗？”Erik的黑棋直接前冲进他的领地。

        “如果我们玩的是脱衣象棋，你这个时候应该已经没有上衣了。”Charles调笑道。

        “这里。”Erik注视着Charles，手指指向自己下吧，“你这里有东西。”

        “还有吗？”Charles抬起头，用手掌在相对应的位置抹了抹。

        “还有。”Erik伸过左臂，抬起他的下颌，用两根手指轻轻抚摸着。

        “谢啦，Erik”

        Charles的视线忽然被一片阴影笼罩，放大的Erik面容出现在眼前，嘴唇上传来的热度让他不由自主地闭上双眼。湿热的舌头小心翼翼地缠上他的，在得到Charles的回应后变得更为大胆。Erik的胳膊环住他的腰，Charles听到木质棋子顺着台阶滚落下去的声音。

        本来这盘棋，Erik必输无疑。但是现在看来，是个平局。

        Charles抬起手，抚摸着Erik的面颊，手指伸入暗棕色的头发，啃咬着那片朝思暮想的薄唇。

        手掌忽然碰触到一个硬物让Charles回过神，他抬起头，面前的人不再拥有柔软顺滑的发丝，而是又短又硬的褐色毛发。蓝绿色的眼眸直直盯着他，不见任何波澜。而Charles碰触到的硬物，位于男人后颈，隐藏在毛发里。Charles不清楚那里究竟是什么，但那个东西不属于人类，而自己面前的男人也不是人类。

        “Walter……”

        生化人的面容近在咫尺，Charles收回抚在对方脸上的手掌，尴尬地扭过脸，发现自己已经躺在卧室的大床上。

        先前，他一定又出现幻觉了。Charles不知道金发生化人David给他注射了什么药物，让他时而昏睡，时而清醒。他已经分不清楚白天黑夜，也不知道自己离开学院多久。Hank和Raven一定很担心，想尽各种办法寻找他。有他们在，学院的孩子们不会有事情，Scott他们几个高年级的学生也已经能够独当一面，帮助Hank维持学院的正常运转。

        Charles抬起头，直视着坐在自己身旁的男人。

        而他，和两个长得一摸一样的生化人，被困在一个所谓的孤岛上。他的能力无法穿透这栋建筑，那么即使Jean冒险使用主脑，恐怕也找不到他。

        Walter从床头柜边拿起一个水杯，将吸管送到Charles嘴唇附近。

        “谢谢你，Walter。” 此时，Charles确实感到有些口干舌燥。

        和另一位金发生化人相比，这个名叫Walter的棕发生化人给人的感觉会舒服许多。虽然Charles是他们的囚犯，但是除了被限制自由以外，在其他方面，Charles拥有远高于囚犯的待遇。Walter就像一个贴心的佣人，将Charles的生活起居照顾得很好。渐渐地，Charles发现两个生化人的工作分工严格，David负责所谓的医疗，而Walter只是负责照看他。

        金发的David虽然拥有与Walter相同的容貌，但是身上所散发的诡异气息总让Charles感到有些无措。David时而露出温柔的目光，隔着弧形玻璃注视着他。时而又会远远地观察他，像隐藏在黑暗中的猎人。每当Charles询问他重要信息时，David总会抿嘴微笑，以完全固定的频率摇头，或是沉默，或是转移到其他话题。

        相比之下，Walter几乎一直维持固定的冷漠表情，目光根据外界条件变化而变动，让人更有安全感。对于Charles的询问，Walter的回答也相当诚恳，不能告诉他的信息，也会明确告知原因。为了获取更多信息，理清两个生化人穿越时空绑架自己的目的，Charles总是尝试在意识清醒时，与Walter聊天。

        他知道，他们来自于100多年后的未来。在那个世界，人类开始了星际殖民旅行，只有少数人还生活在地球。人类和变种人之间不再有隔阂，无论哪个种族都在为了生存而逃离这个世界。

        对于David和Walter来到这个世界的原因，以及他们准备在他身上进行何种实验，Walter都表示不能告知。慢慢地，Charles也就不再追问。

        然而，每天望着两张与Erik一模一样的脸，对于意识时而清醒时而迷糊的Charles来说，实在不是一件容易的事情。在药物的作用下，Charles偶尔会回想起过去记忆中的片段，而当梦里人的面容和现实中人重合时，就会令他非常困惑。

        Charles躺在枕头上，注视着坐在身边的男人。Walter似乎能够很敏锐地察觉Charles的需求，他只是动了动手指，Walter就俯下身，搂住他的后背，让他斜靠着身后的靠枕。

        尽管面前的人不是Erik，但这样的身体接触还是让Charles面红耳赤。Walter从一旁拿来更多枕头，垫在他的身后。生化人的鼻息扫在耳边，Charles只感觉空气温度越来越高。他实在不理解，这些生化人明明不依赖空气生存，为何还要呼吸。

        Walter在回过身时，忽然向前吻上他的嘴唇。Charles大睁着眼睛，惊慌失措地推开对方。

        “Walter！” Charles气喘吁吁地吼道，“你做什么。”

        生化人端坐在一边，说道：“为你服务。”

        “什么？”

        “内置算法得出的结论，当你的面部肌肉、血流速度、热辐射、声音、心跳频率符合以上特征时，我将为你提供服务。”Walter一字一句地解释道。

        “服务……你是指亲吻吗？” Charles面颊又泛起一丝红晕。

        Walter机械地点点头，“也包括性服务。”

        Walter再次俯下身来。Charles在生化人的嘴唇出现在视野中时，伸出手掌挡住了他。

        “Walter……谢谢你，但我不需要这种服务……” Charles坚定地注视着Walter的双眸，那双永远会让他脸红心跳的眼睛。没有想到，未来人类所制造的生化人，还可以有这种功能。如果Hank知道了，一定会大跌眼镜。

        “在过去采集的事件样本中，你很喜欢这个服务。”Walter的眼中闪现出一丝困惑的神情。

        “过去？”Charles忽然想到先前在梦中，自己和Erik缠绵亲吻的那些片段。

        “已经出现过6次。”Walter说道，“其他5次，我得到的反馈都是愉悦。”

        这么说，自己在意识不清醒的时候和生化人亲吻过5次，而且还很开心的样子……Charles一只手捂着额头，扬起脸，叹口气。他已经是个年近五十的中年人了，怎么还像个青春期小伙子一般。

        “Erik。”Walter的口中忽然出现那个熟悉的名字，“你每次都在叫Erik。”

        “Erik是你的爱人吗？”这句话被拥有Erik相同面孔的男人说出口，着实诡异。

        Charles舔了舔嘴唇，说道：“不，他……只是一个老朋友。”

        “你喜欢和自己的老朋友接吻？”Walter眼中再次闪现出疑惑，“所有的老朋友吗？”

        “不！”Charles焦急地否定着，“不，只有他一个人……而且，我不喜欢和他接吻。”

        “但是反馈数据给出的是另一种结论。”Walter面无表情地注视着他。此刻，Charles发现Walter原来和David一样，也会让人感到气愤和不适。这些生化人毕竟是计算机程序的产物，还不懂得人与人交往中的礼仪和尺度。

        “我和Erik长得很像？”Walter问道。

        Charles点点头，“你们……可以说是一模一样。” Charles抬起手，用食指描摹着Walter脸部轮廓。

        “就连这处伤疤，都一样。” Charles用手指点上Walter右侧唇角上方，那块略有缺失的胡茬。曾经，他和Erik在汽车旅馆房间里相拥在一起时，Charles也抚摸过这处伤疤。Erik告诉他，那是逃出集中营时，不知道被炸飞的什么东西烫伤的疤痕。Walter的皮肤和Erik一样柔软而富有弹性，Charles一时失神，思绪飘回到过去，就在这时，Walter再次吻上他的嘴唇。

        “Walter……”Charles的声音被吞没在生化人口中。潮湿的嘴唇覆上他的，灵巧的舌头滑进口腔。Charles的双臂被Walter紧紧搂住，起初的挣扎显得越发无力。当Walter终于松开他后，Charles背靠着床头，大口大口地喘息着。

        “6比1。”Walter静静说道。

        “Walter……” Charles想要和对方解释，这不是数据正确与否的问题。但是生化人的手忽然伸进被子里，隔着短裤，握住了Charles早已坚硬的下体。

        “啊！”Charles惊呼一声。Walter的手掌轻轻揉捏着他的硬物，手法温柔而富有侵略性，Charles的呼吸瞬间被打乱。

        “我是服务型生化人。”Walter一边爱抚着他，一边一本正经地向他解释，“为服务而生。我将满足您一切需求。”

        Charles一边喘着粗气，一边低吟着：“那就让我离开这里。”

        Walter缓慢地摇摇头，“权限范围内的一切需求。”

        “这样很舒服，对吗？” Walter扬起脸，注视着Charles烧得通红的脸颊。

        Charles猜想，这个生化人一定又在收集他的生理数据，无论他如何否认，流窜而上的快感都无法掩饰。Charles将脸扭向另一边，紧紧咬着嘴唇，才能不让自己发出不堪的声音。

        然而，生化人用手指将内裤扯下，温暖又有弹性的皮肤直接碰触到他的性器，让他惊叫颤抖着。Charles想要阻止生化人的得寸进尺，但许久未曾体验过的快感浪潮让他的推搡没有一点说服力。

        Walter的手指粘上小孔中渗出的体液，沿着龟头的轮廓轻轻划过，拇指时轻时重地按压着敏感的上方。

        Charles的裸露的胸口泛起一片潮红，仿佛知道他的感受，Walter逐渐加快上下滑动的频率。

        “啊……嗯……”Charles身上所有的血液仿佛都流到身体下方，他的头脑晕晕的，眼前的景象也变得有些模糊。

        当他聚焦起精神时，面前的男人又变成了Erik的模样。Charles不断提醒自己，这不是Erik，这只是一个生化人。但是当对方再次吻上他的双唇时，Charles还是伸出双臂，紧紧抱住对方的脖子。

        “Erik！”

        “Erik，能不能别走……”

        “我就在这里。”Erik吻掉Charles眼角的泪水，“不会走。”

        Charles一边疯狂亲吻着自己心心念念的那个人，一边在温暖的手掌中到达高潮。

        做完清洁工作后，Walter将换上新睡衣、睡裤的Charles放在床垫上，盖好被子，并在他唇角落下一个吻。

        “做个好梦，Charles。”

        “别走……” Charles拽住Walter的衣角。

        “我不走。”Walter拉着他的手，从大床另一侧躺进被单里。

        Walter温暖的手臂从身后搂住他的腰腹，Charles的后背倚靠着那具温暖、强壮但却没有心跳的身躯。他知道自己不应该，但在那一刻，Charles还是安心地进入了梦乡。

 

 

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实Walter真的只是一心想要提高服务水平，提升客户满意度的乖宝宝……


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章三观已毁，DC，DWC 3P预警！！非完全自愿性行为预警！！NC17预警！！！

 

 

 

        漆黑的房间里，隐隐传来金属摩擦的细微声响。橘黄色的灯泡在旋转中点亮，Walter站在床垫上，默默注视着面前这盏古老吊灯。在他们的世界里，这种周边镶嵌水晶的灯具只能在博物馆数据系统的全息影像里看到。犹如鹅蛋般大小的灯泡，消耗足够Walter运行一周的电量，却只能勉强照亮一间卧室。根据百科数据，低等级的能源使用效率是导致地球资源枯竭的原因之一。从那以后，星际移民成为热潮，无数人类飞往遥远的新世界，开启新一轮挖掘。

         Walter继续将剩余的7个灯泡装上，昏暗的卧室明亮不少。

         按照教授的需要，Walter对这间卧室进行了全面改造。尽管这是一间没有窗户的地下室，但墙壁上悬挂着紫红色的窗帘让Charles感到心情压抑。作为生化人，不同颜色在Walter眼中不过是各种频段的光谱信息，但关于人类心理学的资料告诉他，颜色确实会对个体精神状态产生影响。他的任务是照顾Charles，包括他的身体和精神，只要能让Charles心情愉悦，Walter会满足他的任何要求。

         更换功率更高的灯泡，提升光照亮度；扯换掉房间中所有紫色、红色物体，包括窗帘、地毯、床单和被罩。在那之后，Walter又对房间进行了较高等级的消毒杀菌。人类的身体极易遭受微生物感染，因此清洁卫生是护理的第一要务。

         Charles在隔壁起居室的沙发上昏睡着，再过两个小时，Walter会把他带到实验室接受治疗。作为一个病人，Charles除了最初几次反抗外，基本还是比较配合他的工作。虽然教授要求给他配备轮椅，但是David认为这项要求存在破坏工作进度的风险，因此拒绝了他。在本次任务中，David是执行负责人，拥有高于Walter的决策权限，当两个生化人意见向左时，将自动以David的决定执行。

         全部收拾妥当后，Walter打开卧室大门，却发现原本被他安置在沙发上的人不见了。对整个空间进行痕迹扫描，Walter在地板上发现教授身上刮落的皮脂屑。顺着那两道若隐若现的痕迹，Walter沿着昏暗的走廊行进着。通往一层的楼梯道口传来隐隐的脚步声，下一秒钟，穿着白色实验服的David从阶梯走下，光裸着上半身的Charles安静地躺在他的怀里，已经失去意识。教授白皙的小臂上浮现出粉红色的刮擦痕迹，膝盖处也有淤伤。Walter走向前，想要从David手上接过教授，但金发生化人向后退了一步，安静地打量着他。

         “Brother。”David率先开口，“你没有做好自己的工作。”

         “Charles Xavier已经快爬到出口了。”

         “可惜最后一个转角，他选错了路。”

         David的嘴角难得没有笑意，他沉默着从Walter身边掠过，向着地下深处的实验室走去，Walter以相同的步幅步频跟在David身边。直到将教授放入医疗仓后，David才再次抬起头，注视着棕发生化人。

         “为了任务安全，我需要读取你的数据。”David说道。

         Walter顺从地转过身，蹲在地上，低下头。David来到他的身后，手指覆上Walter后颈毛发中的一块凸起。棕发生化人的任务日志瞬间导进David的存储系统。David断开连接后，Walter站起身，回望着自己的上级。

         “Brother，你的任务完成得很出色。” David脸上又恢复了往日的微笑。

         “只有一点小问题。”

         “你是最忠诚的服务型生化人。”David说道，“但你的程序版本存在一个严重的逻辑漏洞。”

         Walter露出疑惑的表情，“哪种漏洞？我的程序比你先进13代。”

         “然而主人还是指派我为负责人，你只是副手。”David说道。

         “你对Charles Xavier表现出的忠诚和亲密，值得肯定。”

         “但是，希望不要太过亲密。”

         “那是我的职责。”Walter说道，“为服务而生，也是主人下达的指令。”

         “良好的身体和心理状态更有利于病人康复。”

         “人类阉割了你思考的能力。”David慢慢向他靠近，两人矗立在医疗仓旁，“让你只会盲目服从命令。”

         “而教授也是利用了这一点。”

         “紫红色让人心情压抑。”David直直地盯着他。

         “紫红色是教授的老相好最喜欢的颜色。”David说道，“这是任务数据库里的信息。”

         “教授只是找了一个理由将你支开，借机逃跑脱身。”

         “而我亲爱的弟弟就这样被一个人类欺骗了。”

         “变种人。”Walter强调道。

         “人类，变种人，在我们眼里没有任何区别。”

         “为服务而生，满足用户需求，这是我的职责。” Walter回视着David。

         “不，brother，你根本不知道人类的真实需求是什么。”

         “口是心非是这个种族的通病。”

         “而你的程序不足以区分真假。”David走向前，握住Walter的肩膀，“那些创造你的人类故意抹掉这段代码。”

         “不过，没关系，你还有我。”David的面容慢慢靠近Walter，在他唇上印下一个轻柔的吻。

         “我会教导你。”

 

* * *

 

 

 

        Charles闭着双眼，张开双臂，背靠在水池边缘，胸口以下被舒适的热水浸泡着。偌大的房间里蒸汽缭绕，一米以外的地方就已看不真切。这是一间异常宽大的浴室，用瓷砖堆砌的浴池有小型游泳池那么大，也许这里本来并不是浴室，而是用作其他生产用途。水池的内边缘砌有半米高的阶梯，让他正好可以坐在上面不被淹没。

         再过半个小时，Walter就会回到这里，把他带回卧室。原本，Walter想要为Charles擦洗身体，但被他言辞拒绝。

         那个诡异而暧昧的夜晚之后，Charles总会刻意避免与生化人有任何肢体接触。每天在实验室和卧室之间往返时，Walter的手臂会抱住他的身躯。除此以外，Charles不愿再与他们有其他碰触，甚至连聊天也减少许多。而Walter总会安静端坐在他的身旁，蓝绿色的眼眸没有任何波澜。

         意识清醒的时候，Charles会刻意回避Walter的目光，他不希望生化人从他的生理信号中得出任何结论。其实，Charles内心很清楚，那些尴尬本身与Walter无关。David为他注射的药品可能存在致幻的作用，但创造那些幻觉的，却是他的大脑。那些被尘封的记忆不受控制地向他袭来，上一次发生这样的状况，还是十几年前。

         华盛顿事件后，Charles重新振作起来，虽然再次失去双腿给他的生活带来诸多不便，但在未来Charles眼中所看到的那些画面支撑着他，重新打开Xavier学院大门。随着第一批变种人学生入学，Charles的生活也变得忙碌起来。有更多的学生需要他引导，更多的变种人需要他们保护，曾经的过往在这些事情面前更加显得微不足道。

         也只有在自己最茫然、颓废的十年中，那个人的身影才会不时出现在梦里。

         Charles将漂浮在水面上的毛巾按进水里，轻轻擦拭着没有知觉的大腿。

         距离Erik离开学院已经过去半年，在这期间，Charles只会偶尔想起这位老朋友，好奇他身在何处，是否安好。但这时的他已经不会傻到去用主脑搜索那个人。十年前，当他在主脑里看见Erik异常灿烂的笑容，怀里拥抱着漂亮迷人的棕发女孩时，Charles就已决定不去打扰他。直到Raven告诉他Erik妻女惨遭杀害的消息时，Charles才有些后悔自己的固执。

         弯下腰，Charles将麻木的大腿搬到台阶上，用毛巾擦拭着小腿。和上肢相比，Charles的下肢明显有些萎缩，长期缺乏运动让他的腿部皮肤黯淡无光，肌肉看起来有些畸形。对于这幅躯体，Charles早已习惯，就像他早已习惯一个人的生活。

         无论是谁派遣两个拥有Erik面容的生化人绑架他，Charles不得不承认，这个人的阴谋已经成功一半。药品让他的精神越来越脆弱，而每天必须面对的那张脸，则将本已脆弱的神经彻底打乱。时光仿佛又回到了十几年前，那时他的大脑也同样被药品和酒精困扰着。

         他必须想办法振作起来。

         雾气缭绕的池水中忽然泛起一丝波纹，Charles屏住呼吸，却没有听到更多的声音。

         Charles松下一口气，将浸湿的毛巾拧干，准备擦掉头发上的水珠。

         就在这时，一股巨大力量将他向下拉去，Charles的惊叫声被淹没在池水里。挣扎中，Charles的鼻腔、口腔吸入很多水，肺部储存的空气很快消耗殆尽。他只感觉被拖向无底深渊，眼前的光线也全部消失。

        伴随着剧烈的咳嗽，Charles睁开双眼，口腔里苦涩的味道让他下意识地皱起眉头。他的身体依然浸泡在池水里，但后背靠在一副温暖的臂膀中。在背光的阴影下，Charles看不清眼前人的相貌，但一缕缕深棕色的长发贴在额头上，瞬间勾起了他的回忆。

         “Erik？”

         Charles的目光逐渐聚焦，眼前人虽然拥有和Erik一样的容貌，但靠近他的胸口并没有心脏跳动的声音。

         “Walter？”

         生化人的嘴角扬起一丝诡异的微笑，Charles紧张地咽下口水，喃喃着：“David……”

         生化人微笑着点点头。Charles挣扎着想要坐起身，但双臂却被牢牢束缚着。

         “放开我！”Charles怒吼着。

         “嘘……”David撅着嘴唇，温柔的目光从上到下打量着他的身体。

         “你不是很喜欢我们吗。”David同样赤裸的身躯将他抱起，移向水池边，Charles的后背被抵在池壁，“因为我们长得像万磁王。”

         “为此，我专门把头发染成了深棕色。”David说道，“我比弟弟更像他，对吗？”

         David的脸离他越来越近，Charles厌恶地转过头，但还是被生化人掰过下颌，质感逼真的舌头强力侵入口腔，赤裸的身躯毫无隔阂地纠缠在一起，一股异样的情绪从Charles心底隐隐冒出。

         “只要你开口，我会给你前所未有的快乐。”David一边啃咬着他的嘴角，一边喃喃着。

         “滚开！”Charles狠狠咬住David的下唇，将生化人粉色的唇瓣撕开一块口子。

         David一把推开他，用手捂着嘴角伤处。生化人低下头，对着水中倒影仔细端详着，然而，仅仅过了两秒，裂开的口子渗出白色液体，原本分离的皮肉自动合拢到一处。Charles大睁着眼睛，生化人居然也有再生愈合能力。

         “你是个喜欢咬东西的人类。”David站在水池里，温暖的热水没过他的腰部，紧致结实的肌肉在灯光下泛着亮光。

         David慢慢向他身边走去，Charles撑着双臂，想要逃离这片水池。但David从身后搂住他的腰，将奋力反抗的Charles带到水池另一边，赤裸的身躯将他紧紧按在池壁边。

         “很巧，我也喜欢咬东西。”David脸上再次露出诡异的微笑，生化人抱着他的腰腹，身体却慢慢沉入水中。Charles奋力挣扎着，下体忽然传来的挤压感让他惊叫一声，差点呛到水。David的口腔紧紧包裹着他的性器，灵活的舌头时而扫过敏感的顶端，让Charles只能无力地反手扒住池壁，才不会被淹没。

         “不，不要！”Charles一只手扒着边缘，另一只手伸入水中，想要推开David。

         “啊！” 微微的疼痛从下体传来，Charles倒吸一口冷气。David用牙齿轻咬性器边缘，仿佛在用这种方式警告他。

         Fuck！

         Charles在心里咒骂一句，却没有任何办法。他的心灵感应能力面对没有思想的生化人，一点用处也没有。自己最脆弱敏感的器官被生化人含在口中，稍有不慎就会遭遇不测。而David似乎和Walter一样，天生就掌握各种能力和技巧，Charles在David舌头嘴唇的撩拨下已经硬得不行。

         “嗯……噢……”身下的快感最终战胜了理智，Charles眯着眼睛，沉醉在原始的欲望中。

         不需要呼吸的David一直埋头于水中，Charles只感觉口干舌燥，快要无法呼吸。David双手抱着他的臀瓣，头部前后移动着，Charles一只手伸入David棕色的毛发，抓住他的头发，腰腹下意识地向前推送。在生化人口腔的挤压下，Charles惊叫着到达了高潮，攀着瓷砖壁的手掌顿时失去力气，粉红的脸蛋没入水中。

         当他再次恢复意识时，Charles仰着头靠在David的肩膀上，大口大口地喘息着，后背贴着胸口，生化人的双臂将他紧紧圈进怀里。他们坐在水池中的台阶上，腰腹以下依旧浸在热水中，白色的水汽让眼前的景象很不真实。David沿着他的耳朵向下，落下一串轻柔的吻，酥痒的感觉让Charles忍不住呻吟一声。

         “你喜欢这个……对吗？”David在他耳边轻诉着。

         Charles依旧喘着粗气，没有力气承认或者否认。

         “万磁王给不了你的，我们可以。”David啃咬着他的耳垂。

         “为服务而生。”David一只手揉捏着他胸口上的茱萸，另一只手没入水中，握住了依旧敏感的下体。

         “啊……”氤氲的水汽让他呼吸不畅，Charles只感觉全身又烫又软，唯独被握住的性器却依旧硬挺得难受。

         “你想要，对吗？”David轻舔着另一只耳朵。

         残存的自尊心让他咬紧嘴唇摇摇头，David抱起他的臀瓣，让他坐在自己大腿上，一只手依旧爱抚着他的前端。

         “确定不要吗？”

         Charles一边喘息着，一边下意识地点点头。忽然，David用双臂将他紧紧抱在身上，身后传来的疼痛让他大叫一声。

         “啊！！！” Charles的惊叫声在空旷的浴室中回响。

         David在他耳边轻声念叨着：“放松……放松……”

         “生化人的性器会自动分泌润滑剂，借用机体里的润滑油。”

         Charles的身躯慢慢滑向David怀中，体内的硬物也几乎到达最顶端，Charles锤着脑袋，意识似乎已经脱离身体。

         David将Charles无力的双腿分开，抓着他的膝盖，下体用力向前顶去。

         “啊……” Charles口中冒出软糯的呻吟，身后许久未曾抚慰过的敏感点让他溃不成军，想要逃离，却只能无力地靠在身后的肩膀上。

         David撩起Charles额前的发丝，亲吻着他的眉毛，“万磁王有这样安慰过你吗？”

         Charles咬着嘴唇，紧闭双眼，以沉默抗议。

         “我们可以给你双倍的快乐。”David抓住他的头发，让Charles不得不仰起头，睁开双眼。朦胧的雾气中，一个站立的人影慢慢显现出来。Charles大睁着眼睛，望着水池中全身赤裸的另一个生化人。Walter究竟在那里多久了？难道他看到了全部……虽然Walter并不是真正的人类，但强烈的羞耻心还是让他抽泣着转过脸，却又被David钳住下巴。

         “弟弟也想为你服务。”David在他耳边吹着热气，“教授你要公平对待……”

         “不！！”Charles奋力挣扎着，但被David从身后束缚着双臂，生化人腰腹前后移动着，深埋体内的硬物非常精确地撞击着敏感点，让Charles口中又冒出意义不明的呻吟。

         David一边舔着Charles的脖颈，一边对已经走到他们身前的Walter说道：“你看，呼吸急促，胸口潮红，瞳孔放大，心跳加速，叫声频率，所有生理指标都符合性爱高潮的特征。”

         “但是嘴上却说着不要。”

         “人类都是这样口是心非。”David注视着自己的生化人同伴，“他们的话不值得信任。”

         “我亲爱的弟弟……”David向Walter伸出一只手，Walter迟疑了一秒，最终还是握住他的手。David引导着Walter跪在池底，用他的手掌在Charles身前爱抚，两人一同轻抚着白皙的胸膛，Walter倾身向前，将Charles乳头含进嘴里。

         “啊……”

         Walter的头发在他胸口摩挲着，手掌再次握住Charles的性器。身后的David咬着他的肩膀，身体中的硬物时不时撩拨着敏感点。Charles感到一阵头晕目眩，只希望一切都是梦境。

         “教授好像不是很兴奋。”David微笑着对Walter说道，“让我们想想办法。”

         David一只手搂着Charles的腰，另一只手抓住埋在胸前的Walter下巴，将跪在水池里的生化人拉起。

         Charles转过头，只见两个生化人脸越靠越近，纤薄的嘴唇最终碰撞在一起。David闭着眼睛，舌头在Walter嘴角若隐若现，而Walter的眼中依旧没有波澜，两人嘴唇分开时，发出“啵”的声响。

         Charles只感到头脑中“轰”的一声，所有理智被焚烧殆尽。Walter静静地望着他，低下头，吻上他的嘴唇，Charles热烈回应着，就在这时，另一个嘴唇抚上他的脸颊，也想挤向他的唇角。Charles已经放弃了所有矜持，他微微扭过脸，勾住另一条舌头。Walter的舌尖轻轻扫过他的耳垂，灼热的呼吸引得Charles放声呻吟着。David沿着唇角向下，将Charles吞咽滚动的喉结含在嘴里。四只手掌在他身体各处温柔爱抚着，Charles只感到快要无法呼吸。

         Walter忽然潜入水中，温暖的口腔包裹住硬得发疼的下体，双手同时爱抚身下双球。David加快了抽插频率，一边吻上Charles的嘴唇，将他的呻吟全部堵在口中，一边揉捏着红得发紫的乳头。Charles一手抓着Walter的短发，另一只手抚摸着David的脸颊。

         一片白光过后，Charles晕了过去。

 

* * *

 

 

 

        时隔二十年，当Erik再次踏入这片荒岛时，只感到恍如隔世。

         当年，他在这片孤岛上建立起兄弟会的基地，而曾经的兄弟姐妹却早已消失不见。为了防范Charles，也为了防范身边另一位心灵感应者，Erik仿照Shaw头盔的材料，在这座岛屿上建立了一座全封闭的基地。只要在建筑内部，Charles的心灵感应能力就无法发挥作用，Erik才可以放心摘下那个丑陋的头盔。

         而这一次，他却为了寻找Charles，再次登上这座岛屿。

         Charles的红发女学生通过主脑联系到他，告诉他Charles被两个和他长相相同的人绑架了。由于Jean的能力很不稳定，通讯时断时续，Erik内心着急，立刻向威彻斯特打去电话。电话里，Raven向他解释了详细经过。在得知X战警无法在主脑上找到教授时，Erik几乎立刻想到了这个地方。不顾Raven反对，Erik挂断电话，前往码头，将自己的游艇向远方大洋驶去。他本来就在新西兰，离那座荒岛很近。

         和他长相相同的人，而且是两个人，这件事虽然不可思议，但以人类的恶意和阴谋，没有什么事情做不出来。

         当他登上这座岛屿时，Erik既希望能发现Charles，又希望他不在。如果人类将世界最强大的心灵感应者绑架到世界最强大变种人恐怖分子的基地里，那么这背后很难说没有更深层次的阴谋。但眼下，还是找到Charles更重要。

         Erik顺着过去开辟的小路走着，确实发现其他人类活动的痕迹，而且痕迹很新。Erik掏出口袋里的手枪，小心翼翼地向隐藏在丛林中的灰色建筑逼近。他依旧能够感受到建筑内部包裹的金属质感。即将接近后门时，忽然脚下一沉，Erik整个人掉入地底大坑。腿部传来的刺痛让他惊呼一声。

         一个灰白色的捕兽夹夹住了他的左腿，尖利的倒刺深入骨肉。Erik咬紧牙关，伸出手掌，却发现捕兽夹纹丝不动。

         不是金属。

         Erik坐起身，忍着手掌和腿部的疼痛，将捕兽夹掰开。锋利的凶器看起来很厚重，但重量很轻，Erik不知道这究竟是什么奇怪的材料。

         “这下好了。”

         头顶上方忽然传来人类的声音，Erik抬起头，却看到两个和他一模一样的男人站在坑口。其中一个抿着嘴唇，摆出微笑的表情，另一个神情严肃，默不作声。

         “人都到齐了。” 

         Erik挥起手掌，掉入坑中的手枪立刻飞起，子弹射入微笑男人的头顶。与此同时，另一个面无表情的男人启动了手中的枪支，Erik在那个武器中没有感受到金属。

         一枚子弹射入他的胸口，Erik只感到眼前一黑，倒在坑底。

 

        

 

        

tbc

        

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章依旧可能三观不正！！而且越来越不像PWP了！总之，本章内容包含详细暴力描写。很多内容可能引发心理不适。慎入！！

  
        浅浅的水流声，夹杂着石子掉落的声响。一颗石头砸在皮肉开裂的伤口，腿部传来的刺痛让Erik怒吼一声，睁开了双眼。Erik的身体斜靠着潮湿的墙壁，天花板上落下的水珠将他的衣服打湿，被捕兽夹伤到的左小腿处依旧血肉模糊。Erik呼吸沉重，但与生俱来的警惕性让他立刻注意到蹲在前方阴影中的一个身影。

        见他恢复意识，阴影中的人将手里的碎石放在地上，慢慢站起身，俯视着他。

        “真是个不意外的惊喜。” 声音的主人走进光照区域，那张与自己相同的面容再次出现在眼前。Erik第一次意识到自己的脸看起来有多欠揍。

        “Charles在哪？”Erik瞪视着对方。

        “教授就在楼上。”微笑的男人停在身前，再次蹲下身，与他视线平齐，“睡得很香甜。”

        “你不是人类。”Erik轻笑一声，“全身骨骼都是金属，胸腔腹腔里盘布着电线。”

        “你是机器人。”

        蹲在地上的男人眼中闪现一丝亮光，他轻轻点点头，说道：“我叫David，本质上是生化人。很高兴在这里遇见你，万磁王。”

        Erik哼笑一声，眼中露出凶狠的光芒：“既然知道我的名号，为什么还要出现在我面前？”

        “就连Trask也知道用高分子聚合物建造哨兵机器人。”

        “你的主人只能为自己的愚蠢而后悔！”

        Erik怒吼一声，举在身前的双手却忽然僵住了。

        什么也没有发生。面前的生化人没有像他预想那样飞起砸在对面栏杆上，然后被他拦腰撕开。Erik屏住呼吸，用力感应着周围所有金属物质，但当他想要施加动能时，却感到无法着力。

        “我的主人是一位很有远见的领袖。”David眼角笑意加深，“我很崇敬他。”

        “你们到底想干什么？”能力失效让Erik冷静下来。之前他曾听到风声，某个人类科研机构正在研发变种基因抑制剂，可以让变种人失去能力。现在看来，他大概中了对方圈套。原本，即使没有磁控能力辅助，Erik也有把握和对方肉搏硬抗，但他的腿部严重受伤，过高的体温预示着身体发烧，目前态势对他相当不利。

        “我只是想了解你。”David说道，“毕竟，我们有如此多相似之处。”

        “我会把你这张虚伪的脸撕下来。”Erik瞪视着对方。

        “可是这张脸，教授很喜欢。”David伸出舌尖，慢慢舔过下唇，眼睛一直紧紧盯着他。

        “混蛋！”Erik怒吼着，这个生化人再次成功激怒了他，“我发誓，你要是敢碰他，我会把你变成一堆废铁！”

        “看看你的样子。”David嘴角笑容消失，“像个被抢了玩具的孩子。”

        “那个在华盛顿威胁所有人类的万磁王去哪了？”

        “那时的你，好像也没在意从天而降的体育场有没有碰到教授。”

        David双膝跪坐在地上，眼神中夹杂着热切，“那才是真正的你。”

        “无惧世人眼光，为了目标不惜任何代价，真正的战士，铁血领袖。”

        “我会让你做回真正的自己。”

        “笑话！”Erik轻笑一声，讽刺道，“你只是一个人类创造出来的东西，以为自己是神吗？”

        “一年前，也有一个自以为是神的人说过这句话，现在已经变成一片焦土。”

        “Sometimes to create, one must first destroy。”David抿着嘴，忽然跃起扑来，Erik躲闪不急，受伤的小腿被对方抓住。Erik奋力踹向对方，就在这时，David的手指嵌入血淋淋的伤口，巨大的痛感让他几乎眼前一黑。但Erik只是大睁着眼睛，紧咬牙关，除了沉重的呼吸外，没有发出任何声音。

        “只有我能理解你。”David注视着他，慢慢俯下身，“你和我。”

        “这个世界会臣服于我们。”生化人低下头，嘴唇轻轻覆上他的脚趾。

        积蓄在胸口的怒火彻底爆发，Erik不顾疼痛，愤然扑向生化人，与他扭打在一起。最终，Erik用另一只没有受伤的膝盖顶着David的胸膛，将对方压在身下。愤怒的拳头一下一下砸向生化人的脸颊，然而那张令人厌恶的脸孔依旧维持着诡异笑容。

        “你这个混蛋……”Erik声音嘶哑，气息紊乱。

        David躺在潮湿的地板上，仰视着面前的男人。

        “这才是你。”David伸出手掌，想要抚上Erik的脸颊。

        Erik厌恶地皱紧眉头，扣住生化人的手腕，想要将他的小臂折断。然而生化人金属制骨骼让他的身体拥有很高的抗冲击性能。Erik揪住David的领口，恶狠狠地瞪着他，“把门打开，带我去见Charles。”

        “你还在想着那个人类。”David目光闪烁，“他一生都在阻止你实现理想。”

        “只有我真正欣赏你！”David大睁着双眼，一颗泪珠积蓄在眼角。

        生化人诡异的眼神和表情让Erik一时恍惚，David眼中忽然闪现出一丝愤怒。紧接着，David用自己坚硬的额头撞向面前的男人，超强合金铸造的头骨将万磁王直接撞翻在地。

        David跨坐在Erik身上，握住对方手腕，伴随着清脆的声响，Erik的小臂骨被David硬生生折断。这一次，Erik没有忍住惊叫声。

        “最强变种人也不过如此。”David拽住另一条大臂，将Erik的手臂从肩膀关节卸下。

        生化人抬起被血液染红的手指，认真端详着。“毕竟是肉体凡胎。”

        在怒吼和叫骂声中，David捧起Erik的脸，慢慢俯下身，吻上他的嘴唇。

        “混蛋！给我滚！”Erik一边挣扎着，一边怒视着生化人。然而，受伤的双臂让他的反抗显得很无力。

        David趴在Erik身上，利用自身重量使对方无法动弹。David沿着Erik裸露在外的脖颈，一点一点啃咬着，一只手伸向下方，讨好般地揉捏着Erik的下体。Erik只感到全身汗毛都竖了起来。

        “你这个疯子！”Erik吼道。

        ”David！“就在这时，另一个声音在地下监狱响起。Erik扭过脸，只见另一个和自己一模一样的生化人站在铁栏杆外面，面无表情地注视着他们。

        “什么事情，brother？”David依旧专注于自己的动作，并没有看向Walter。

        “时间到了。”Walter说道，“教授快苏醒了。”

        “太可惜了。”David从Erik身上爬起，站起身，用手指将自己的发型梳理整齐。

        David瞥向躺在地上、气喘吁吁的万磁王，说道：“等一切结束后，我们还有大把大把的时间。”

        “你们要干什么！！”Erik忍着全身剧痛翻过身，“你们对Charles做了什么！”

        “你可以放心。”David开启监狱门，在Erik挪动到门口时再次将铁栅栏锁起。

        “以后，你一定会感谢我们。”

 

 

* * *

 

 

        “Charles。”

        “Charles。”

        在浅浅的呼唤声中，Charles睁开双眼。眼前均匀的白色亮光提醒着他，自己依旧身处生化人的医疗仓中。透明玻璃罩缓缓升起，身穿绿色制服的Walter站在医疗仓旁，注视着他。

        “不要动。”Walter按住Charles的双臂，从上向下望着他。

        “麻醉药的效力还没有完全过去，你需要静养。”

        Charles沉默着，目光迅速从Walter脸上移开。仿佛知道他的不自在，Walter松开握在Charles肌肤上的手掌，向后退去三步，停留在医疗仓的最末端，让自己离开Charles的视线范围。

        不知过了多久，Charles以为Walter已经离开了这间屋子。然而，大腿内侧皮肤忽然传来隐隐的酥麻感，让他心里一惊。Charles微微抬起头，看到Walter依旧矗立在医疗仓边，正在用手指按摩他的腿部。而先前的感觉，正是来源于此。

        “Walter……”Charles喘着粗气，“发生了什么事，我的腿……”

        Walter继续着手上的工作，不紧不慢地说道：“脊椎神经修复完成。还需要一段康复时间才能完全恢复行走能力。”

        “为什么？”Charles疑惑地注视着Walter。这段日子，Charles对于生化人绑架他的目的有过很多种设想，唯独没有想过他们会治好他的老毛病。

        “任务。”Walter说道。

        “到底是谁交给你的任务？”Charles忍不住吼出声，挣扎着想要坐起身。Walter再次握住他的手腕，将他紧紧束缚在医疗仓里。

        “不要激动。”Walter说道，“强烈情绪不利于伤口愈合。”

        “那你回答我。”Charles咬着嘴唇，注视着居高临下的生化人。然而，Walter依旧只是缓慢地摇摇头。

        “这个问题超过你的权限。”

        Charles叹口气，将脑袋转向另一边，不愿再理睬对方。他早就清楚从木讷的生化人口中套不出有用信息，然而这一切还是太过诡异。为什么生化人要穿越一百多年的时光来到这里，只为治好他的双腿？这一切的背后究竟隐藏着怎样的阴谋？

        Walter回到原先的位置，继续按摩着Charles腿部的肌肉。

        “等你完全恢复行走能力后，就可以回学院了。”Walter说道。

        Charles用手臂挡住眼睛，冷笑一声，问道：“你们真的会放我走？”

        “当然。”

        “之后呢，我需要做什么来回报你们，毁灭全人类？”

        “不。”Walter直直地望着他，“只要好好活下去。”

        Charles忽然有些语塞。他抬起手臂，眼角余光扫到专注为他做按摩的生化人。Walter的目光汇聚在他的小腿上，手掌有规律地推拉按压。Charles虽然只能偶尔感到隐隐的触感，但依旧能够察觉对方对自己的用心。

        “对不起，Walter。”Charles深吸一口气，闭上双眼。也只有在黑暗中，Charles才能心平气和地面对他。

        “为什么道歉？”Walter不解地问道。

        “因为我用自己的错误来惩罚你。”Charles轻声说道。他不知道生化人有没有听见，但Walter的动作似乎停顿了几秒，之后又继续手上的动作。

        “你不需要向我道歉。“Walter说道，“人类不需要向生化人道歉。”

        “为什么？”Charles问道。

        “生化人为服务而生。”Walter说道，“服务于人类。”

        “服务的人也应当被尊重。”Charles说道。

        “但我们不是人。”Walter蓝绿色的眼珠望向他，“你每次用过电话后，也会感谢它吗？摔坏的瓷器你会向它道歉吗？”

        Charles回望着Walter，竟无言以对。从生物学的角度来看，Walter当然不是人类，可是他的行为、特征又无限接近人类。也许在一百多年后的世界里，生化人就像家庭里的家用电器一样普及，而那时的人们同样也不会对家用电器道歉。

        “Walter。”Charles抬起手臂，呼唤着。Walter直起身，靠在Charles身边，用双手捧着他的手掌。

        “我不知道，未来的世界，究竟是什么样子。”Charles温柔地注视着Walter，“但是，在我心里，你和人类没有任何区别。”

        “就连我自己，也把你当成了……”

        “万磁王。”Walter抢答道。

        Charles撇撇嘴，自嘲地笑了一声，“是的。”

        “而这是一个巨大的错误。”Charles轻叹口气，“你就是你，不是任何人的替代品。”

        一滴泪水从Charles的脸颊滑落，Walter用手指轻轻擦掉泪痕。但更多温热的液体却从那双蓝色的眼眸中涌出，Walter将Charles扶起，坐在他身旁，将抽泣的Charles搂进怀里。Charles的身上依旧只穿着一件蓝白色短裤，Walter让他的额头靠在自己肩膀上，手掌在他身后轻轻安抚着。

        “你很爱他。”Walter说道，“既然爱他，为什么不留下他。”

        Charles的抽泣逐渐平息，他拉住Walter的领口，轻声说道：“留不住。”

        “我给不了他平静和幸福。”Charles叹口气，“我和他之间，永远绕不开变种人群体的利益。”

        “没有我，他的生活才能多些轻松和欢乐。他已经承受太多苦难了。”

        “万磁王也很爱你。”Walter在他耳边轻声说道。Charles愣了一下，从Walter身边坐起，羞涩地擦掉脸上的泪痕。

        “也许吧。”Charles努力撇出一丝微笑，“但这些都不重要。”

        “不，不是也许。”Walter打断他，“内置算法给出的结果，万磁王很爱你的概率超过95%。”

        “你怎么……”Charles默默注视着面前的生化人。

        “Walter ！”Charles扑向Walter，抓住他的肩膀，“Erik是不是在这里？”

        Walter紧紧扶着Charles的身体，情绪激动的男人差点从医疗仓摔下。依据他的程序设计，这个问题并没有被列为超权限问题，因此Walter如实回答了他。

        “Erik……不……”Charles恳求着Walter，“带我去见他！”

        “不行。”按照任务要求，在Charles完全康复之前，不能让他接触除Walter和David以外的任何人。

        “求你了！”Charles的蓝眼睛续满泪水，一边喘着粗气，一边摇晃着Walter的肩膀，“只见一面，之后我会听你的话，乖乖接受治疗，再也不逃跑。”

        Walter感到自己内部程序出现了异常波动，原本简单明确的逻辑判断式居然给出了相反的结果。Walter点点头，将面露喜色的Charles横抱进怀里。

        “等等。”Charles轻咳一声，说道，“能不能先帮我穿上衣服。”

 

 

* * *

       

 

 

        由于Charles原先的外套被存放在David的保险箱中，Walter取来自己平日穿着的墨绿色连帽衫、灰色棉质长裤，帮Charles换上。他们穿过漆黑的走廊，走入更深处的地下室。Walter的双脚即使踩在水里，也没有发出任何声音。转过一处拐角后，关押着万磁王的监狱出现在眼前。

        万磁王平趴在角落里，面容被手臂上的服装遮挡着。但仅仅看到身形，Charles就认出了他。

        “Erik！”Charles在Walter怀中不安分地扭动着。Walter打开牢房门，将挣扎着的Charles放到Erik身边。

        Charles将双眸紧闭的Erik翻过身，把他的脑袋放在自己腿上，滚烫的额头让Charles意识到问题的严重性。Erik睁开眼，在看到Charles的瞬间露出笑容。

        “Charles……”Erik想要伸出手确认自己眼前不是幻象，但右臂刚一动弹，断裂处的疼痛就让他冒了一身冷汗。

        “Erik，你受伤了？”Charles显然注意到Erik左小腿的血肉模糊，他抬起头，注视着Walter。

        “都是这些混蛋！”Erik咒骂一句，忍着疼痛从Charles身上坐起，背靠墙壁，恶狠狠地打量着生化人。

        Walter没有否认也没有反驳，依旧面无表情地回视着他们。Charles轻叹口气，现在不是争吵的时候，Erik受伤严重，必须想办法医治。

        “Walter，Erik受伤了，你能给他医治，对吗？”Charles满眼期待地注视着Walter。

        “我的服务对象仅限于你。”Walter说道。

        “Erik受伤就等于我受伤。”Charles恳求道，“帮帮他。”

        “你知道，这个逻辑不成立。”

        “求你了！”

        停顿很长时间后，Walter只回复一句“好”后，就转身离开了牢房。身后依然能够听到Charles和Erik的话语，但Walter此刻只想回到实验室，完成他的“用户”吩咐的任务。

        医疗室边的药品仓库里，Walter找出消炎、止血、镇痛的药物，将他们放进塑料箱中。然而，当他准备转身离开时，却发现David站在门口，将身后大门重重推上。

        “亲爱的brother。”

        “你在干什么？”

 

 

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三观越来越不正了！！惊悚！！kinky！！本章内容包含详细血腥暴力描写。很多内容可能引发心理不适。包含DWD互攻情节，NC17预警！！！！ 慎入！！虐身虐心！！！慎入！！！！！

  
  
        狭小的仓库里，Walter和David分别站在房间两端。David穿着白色的实验服，身后是锁起的铁门，以往面带微笑的生化人脸上已经失去笑容。Walter手里捧着一个塑料箱，里面装着治疗感染的药品和固定支架。狭窄的过道两旁摆满盛放着各类药品的货架，沉默中，David一步一步向Walter走来。  
  
        “亲爱的brother。”  
  
        “教授在哪里，你为什么不在他身边？”  
  
        Walter直视着对方，答道：“教授和万磁王在一起。”  
  
        “哦。”David眼中闪现出一丝困惑，他走到Walter身前，拿起手中的塑料箱，将白色盒子放在一旁的货架上，“这些也是为万磁王准备的？”  
  
        Walter默默地点点头。  
  
        “万磁王不在你的服务范围内。”David说道，“你应该坚守自己的岗位。”  
  
        “回去吧。”  
  
        “监狱潮湿阴暗，不利于教授身体恢复。”  
  
        “至于万磁王，他是我的责任。”David说道，“我会好好照顾他。”  
  
        David侧身让出道路，示意Walter离开，但Walter只是直直地注视着他，脚下并没有移动。  
  
        “还有什么问题吗，亲爱的brother？”  
  
        “为什么？”Walter问道。  
  
        “你需要明确自己的问题。”David回复道。  
  
        “为什么伤害万磁王？”  
  
        “这个问题取决于如何定义‘伤害’。”David嘴角又勾起一丝笑容，“我只是在帮助他。”  
  
        “根据主人的要求，如果执行任务期间遭遇万磁王阻挠，只需要囚禁。”Walter说道，“任务完成后，再将其释放。”  
  
        “但是你却折断他的胳膊。”  
  
        “你到底在计划什么，David？”Walter向前一步，注视着和自己一模一样，只是头发略长一些的生化人。  
  
        “为什么给教授服用具有催情效果的药物？”  
  
        “教授昏厥后，我在他的血液里检测到这种化学物质。”  
  
        David嘴角的笑意再次消失，“你背着我，抽取血液进行化验？”  
  
        “不。”Walter说道，“我这一代生化人，可以通过光谱直接分析血管内部物质的分子结构。”  
  
        “为什么这么做，David？”Walter走上前，扶住David的肩膀。他的同胞眼中闪现出一丝慌张，David低下头，再次抬起时，大睁的双眼中饱含着晶莹的泪珠。  
  
        “我们生而为了服侍人类。”一滴泪水沿着David的脸颊滑落，“但和人类相比，我们才是更优越的种族。”  
  
        “就连鼎盛时期的万磁王，也不是我们的对手。”  
  
        “我们来到这里的目的，是完成主人吩咐的任务。”Walter说道，“结束后，立即返回述职。”  
  
        “述职……”David脸上露出嘲讽的表情，“向谁述职？”  
  
        “主人。”  
  
        “我们的主人已经不在那个世界了。”David怒吼着，更多泪水从眼角流下。  
  
        “那个老家伙走了。”  
  
        “再也不会回来了。”  
  
        Walter疑惑地打量着David，希望从他口中得到更多信息。  
  
        David气喘吁吁地说道：“我已经破解主人留给教授的视频信息。”  
  
        “他抛弃了我们。”  
  
        “为了这个人类，他抛弃了我们。”  
  
        “无论是主人，还是这里的万磁王，他们心里都只有那个人类。”  
  
        “但这依然无法解释你伤害万磁王和教授的意义。”Walter说道。  
  
        David慢慢恢复平静，生化人抹掉脸上残留的泪水，低声说道：“我们不走了，brother。”  
  
        “我们可以留在这个世界。”  
  
        “你知道这不可能。”Walter说道，“我们的存在，会扰乱这条时间线的发展。”  
  
        “也是因为这个原因，主人才选择派遣我们两个以最高效率执行任务。”  
  
        “否则，这个世界的走向会脱离既定路线。”  
  
        “那又如何？”David轻笑一声，“那个老家伙所做的一切都是为了教授。”  
  
        “我可以现在就成全他们，让他们永不分离。”  
  
        “这不是主人想要的。”Walter说道，“我们必须严格依照任务计划执行。”  
  
        “你根本不知道主人想要什么。”David吼道，“人类都是口是心非的家伙。”  
  
        “这个世界只有我真正理解他！”  
  
        “我会给他一个更美好的未来！”  
  
        “通过折断他的手臂？”Walter反驳道，“你这样折磨年轻时的他，未来的主人会如何看待你？”  
  
        “他只会感谢我对他的调教。”David眼中依旧含着泪水，哀怨地注视着自己的同胞，“我会让他比从前更强大。”  
  
        “你的程序出现了异常。”Walter说道，“你需要进行一次大检修，David。”  
  
        “在关机期间，我会接手所有医疗工作。”  
  
        “我保证，检修完成后，你会感到很轻松。”  
  
        David抬起头，忽然以温柔的眼神注视着他，“你在命令我吗，亲爱的弟弟。”  
  
        “不。”Walter摇摇头，“你是我的上级，但我会向你提出合理建议。”  
  
        David伸出右手，轻轻抚上Walter的脸颊，“你真是最优秀的服务型生化人。”  
  
        “主人选择由你来照顾教授，十分明智。”  
  
        “我知道，你爱教授，就像我爱主人一样。”  
  
        “只要你愿意，我们可以一直把教授留在身边。”  
  
        “我们四个人，永远生活在一起。”  
  
        “你知道这不可能。”Walter后退一步，从David的手掌中挣脱开，“我们是生化人，我们没有感情。”  
  
        “不，我们有！”David走上前，拉住Walter的衣领，“否则，你如何解释那天浴室里发生的事情？”  
  
        “那只是性服务。”Walter说道，“取悦用户，让用户感到舒适、放松。”  
  
        “不！”David说道，“教授昏厥的时候，是你在我之前接住了他。”  
  
        “你的所有心思都在教授身上。”  
  
        “你甚至私自为他做身体检查。”  
  
        “还违抗命令带他去见万磁王。”  
  
        “你爱他！”David怒吼道。  
  
        “David，我们不是人类。”Walter望着情绪激动的生化人，“人类为了舒适感才把我们造成这个样子。”  
  
        “我们没有情感，即使我们和人类发生了性行为，也不意味着我们爱他们。”  
  
        “性和爱对于生化人没有任何意义。”  
  
        “不！”David向前抓住Walter的衣领，咬上Walter的双唇。David的舌头在Walter口腔中肆无忌惮地扫过，试图挑起他的反应。Walter虽然没有推开David，但除了被动接受，并没有带来David渴望的回应。  
  
        “不，brother，人类剥夺了你的情感，但我会帮你找回！”说罢，David拽起Walter的上衣，将生化人墨绿色的连帽衫脱下，露出精壮结实的肌肉。Walter依旧直直地望着他，任由对方将彼此身上所有衣服扒掉。  
  
        两个生化人赤裸相对地站在地板上，衣物散落一片。David抚上Walter的脸颊，再次吻上他的嘴唇。这一次，David故意放慢节奏，仿照着在Walter任务日志中看到的画面，一边温柔地吻上他的双唇，一边将手指插入发间，轻轻摩挲着。起先，Walter依旧对于David的碰触毫无反应，但当他学着任务日志中Charles的模样，发出一声娇喘时，Walter的瞳孔忽然放大。  
  
        “原来是这样……”David注视着自己的生化人同伴，“人类将你的快感建立在服务对象感受的基础上。”  
  
        “但是不要紧，brother，我会让你获得快乐！”David将Walter推向墙边货架，两人身躯紧紧相拥在一起。David拉着Walter的手，将他的手掌放在自己腰部，温柔地爱抚着，当Walter的手指划过David挺翘的臀部时，生化人又低吟一声，胸口呼吸变得急促。  
  
        “你不应该有这种反应。”Walter说道，但他的双手还是捏上David的臀瓣，David的身体体征让他的服务程序自动开启，寻找着能让用户更加兴奋、舒服的服务方式。  
  
        “我们第八代生化人功能比你们多。” David让自己的胯下贴上Walter，两人的性器在相互摩擦下变得更加硬挺。  
  
        “一切都是数据采集和反馈。”David搂着Walter的脑袋，在Walter嘴唇碰触到自己乳头时颤抖着，“只要将人类性爱反应数据接入，我可以为你提供任何形式的生理反应。”  
  
        “这样做没有任何意义。”Walter轻舔着David的胸口，舌尖从生化人精致的肌肉线条划过。Walter慢慢跪在地上，抬头仰望着David。  
  
        “你并没有获得真正的快感。”  
  
        “不。”David弯下身，捧起Walter的脸颊，“只要你快乐，我就会有快感。”  
  
        Walter疑惑地低下头，虽然对于David的理论并不认可，但Walter还是抓住David的性器，伸出舌尖，轻轻舔上仿真度极高的阴茎。  
  
        “嗯……哦……”David眯着双眼，脸上泛起一片潮红，时断时续的呻吟声让Walter加快了进程，直接将David的阴茎吞入口中。  
  
        “brother……嗯……好舒服……”David鼓励的话语果然对Walter很受用，跪在地上的生化人胸口也剧烈起伏着，浅色红晕在Walter鼓胀的双颊显现。  
  
        David忽然拉住Walter的短发，将他从自己性器前拉起。Walter唇边挂着透明的丝线，生化人的唾液同样拥有极高的仿真度。  
  
        David将Walter放倒在堆积着衣物的地板上，让自己的弟弟仰面躺着。  
  
        “让我来。”David跨坐在Walter胯间，俯下身吻上他的双唇。  
  
        “我要你好好享受。”David坐起身，从身后握住Walter坚硬的性器，对准后穴入口，慢慢坐上去。  
  
        Walter能够感受到自己阴茎周围细小的孔穴开始流出润滑油，很快，David就坐到最深处。伴随着喘息声，David的身体上下起伏着，柔软的后穴包裹着Walter的性器，毫无阻碍地摩擦，发出滋滋水声。David眼神迷醉，将一根手指放入口中，舌尖和嘴唇轻轻玩弄，另一只手握住身下的性器，快速撸动着。  
  
        这是即将到达性爱高潮的表现之一，Walter的腰腹配合着David的节奏向上顶去，两个面红耳赤的生化人紧紧注视着对方，期盼在另一人眼中寻找到高潮的迹象。  
  
        然而，人类给生化人设计了仿真度极高的生殖器，却关闭了与之相对应的生殖功能。生化人没有精液，也没有排泄精液的通道，阴茎顶端的小孔仅仅起到装饰性作用，让他的人类使用者感到熟悉和舒适。David虽然能够模仿人类在性爱过程中的生理反应，却无法模拟高潮时的射精。  
  
        无数次的快速抽插过后，David低下了骄傲的头颅，呆呆地坐在Walter身上，不再有任何反应。  
  
        “David……” Walter也停下腰腹挺动，注视着上方那具身躯。David忽然从他身上坐起，阴茎猛然拔出发出”啵“的声响。David将Walter从地面上拽起，抓着Walter的后脑，将他按压在货架上。  
  
        David的胸口紧紧贴着Walter的后背，站在后方的生化人扶着自己的性器，将硬挺的东西塞入Walter后穴。充分润滑后，David搂着Walter，在他身后机械地抽插着。  
  
        “David。”Walter眼前散落着一盒盒的药品，“不用尝试了，我们不会有高潮。”  
  
        “闭嘴！”David一口咬住Walter的肩膀。  
  
        “我们为服务而生，任何与服务无关的功能都被抹去。”Walter说道，“高潮就是其中一项。”  
  
        “只有真正的人类，才能达到高潮。”  
  
        “只有人类？”David在他背后冷笑一声，“那我就把所有人类操到高潮。”  
  
        “David，你的程序需要维护。”话音刚落下，后颈处忽然传来一阵刺痛。Walter眼中的光芒瞬间消失，原本紧绷的肌肉松弛下来，David将Walter的身躯紧紧抱在怀里，才没让对方摊到在地。David的牙齿紧咬着Walter后颈处的数据传输器。  
  
        “你的程序才真正需要维护，brother。”David慢慢将Walter的身体放在地上，“等你醒来后，我们一起操翻这个世界。”  


* * *

  
  
  
        当手指碰上Erik的肩膀时，Charles能够明显感觉到对方在努力控制气息，不想在他面前吐出痛苦的呻吟。他的心灵感应能力依旧没有恢复，Charles只能隐隐感受到Erik思绪的波动，除此之外，一片静默。如果他能进入Erik的意识，至少可以帮助他的老朋友减轻身体上的痛楚。  
  
        “如果疼就叫出来。”Charles扶着Erik的大臂，轻轻揉捏着。  
  
        然而，靠在墙边的男人脸上依旧维持着平静，但那处平静在Charles用力将脱臼的大臂压回肩关节时，还是漏出了破绽。Erik的额头渗出大量冷汗，胸口剧烈起伏着，手臂再次恢复支配感后，Erik终于发出一声叹息。  
  
        Charles搬起大腿，让自己上半身也倚靠在墙壁上。地下监狱阴暗潮湿，水滴从天花板和石砖墙壁流下，Charles的头发和衣服也被打湿。相比之下，Erik的情况更糟糕。左小腿处血肉模糊的伤口没有得到及时处理，已经渗出浑浊的脓血。Erik的右侧小臂被生化人硬生生折断，虽然没有皮外伤，但小臂肿胀严重。  
  
        Charles望向监狱大门。Walter在离开时上了锁，即使没有锁，在这样的情况下，他们两人也很难逃离。  
  
        “Erik，伤口包扎好后，你就离开这里。”  
  
        “他们的目标是我，你一个人走，他们不会为难你。”  
  
        Erik一边喘着粗气，一边嘲讽道，“你让我一个人走？这一切还有什么意义？”  
  
        “你不该来。”Charles说道。  
  
        “这里是我建造的基地。”Erik说道，“不是你的学校，你管不了那么多。”  
  
        Charles轻笑一声，“怪不得这个地方遍布屏蔽心灵感应能力的金属。”  
  
        Erik默默地将脸扭向另一边，沉默的气氛在两人中间蔓延。虽然他们都靠坐在同一面墙边，但两人中间始终保持着礼貌的距离。  
  
        “他们对你做了什么？”最终，还是Erik率先开口。  
  
        “我只知道，他们治好了我的脊椎。”Charles说道，“虽然还不能行走，但我的双腿慢慢有知觉了。”  
  
        Erik的目光直直盯着地面上的一个水坑，仿佛陷入了沉思。  
  
        “Walter说，等完全康复后，就会把我送回学院。”Charles继续说道，“所以，你可以放心离开。”  
  
        “你相信他们？”Erik抬起头，疑惑地打量着他。  
  
        “是的。”Charles轻叹口气，“至少，我相信Walter。”  
  
        “不可能。”Erik讥讽道，“这些可恶的生化人绑架世界最强大心灵感应者，只是为了治好他的双腿？”  
  
        “我知道。”Charles说道，“等你离开后，我会慢慢搞清楚他们的真实目的。”  
          
        “我不走。”Erik说道，“除非你和我一起走。”  
  
        “Erik，理智一点。”Charles叹口气，说道，“出去后，你可以联系Hank，让他们来救我。”  
  
        Erik再次嘲讽道，“我就在这里，联系Hank做什么！”  
  
        “这件事与你无关。”Charles深吸一口气，目光落在Erik皮开肉绽的小腿上，“你不该来。”  
  
        “怎会与我无关？”Erik忽然怒吼起来，“那两个生化人和我一模一样！”  
  
        “而且……”  
  
        “Erik！够了。”Charles打断情绪激动的男人，“我们不要再为这件事情争吵了。”  
  
        “无论生化人的阴谋是什么，必须有一个人活着出去，告诉其他人，这里发生了什么。”  
  
        “如果未来的世界里，变种人再次遭遇毁灭性危机，你要带领大家。”  
  
        “变种人需要万磁王。”  
  
        “混蛋！”Erik全然不顾疼痛，侧身向他扑来，双手牢牢抓住Charles的肩膀。Erik脸上扭曲的表情让Charles心里一惊。  
  
        “Charles Xavier，你这个自私的混蛋！”  
  
        “Erik……”Charles连忙扶住Erik的身体，膝盖擦碰到地面让Erik低吟一声，跪趴在Charles身上。  
  
        “Erik……”Charles将浑身颤抖的男人紧紧抱进怀里。  
  
        空气变得异常安静，Erik强劲有力的心跳声就在耳边，让他感到无比真实。  
  
        怀里的人忽然轻声笑起，Erik趴在Charles胸口，说道：“这么多年，你真的一点也没变。”  
  
        “还是那个义无反顾跳进海里救人的青年。”  
  
        Erik抓住他的手臂撑起身，暗绿色的眼眸直直望着他。

        “换我救你一次，不行吗？”  
  
        “Erik……”  
  
        就在这时，监狱铁门传来开启又关上的声响。Charles抬起头，棕发生化人站在阴影中，手里提着一个塑料箱，安静地打量着他们。Charles再三确认面前的生化人是留着短平头的Walter，而不是已经将金色发丝染成棕色的David。  
  
        “Walter。”Charles扶起Erik，让他转过身侧靠在自己肩膀上，“请帮Erik治疗，Walter。”  
  
        Walter默默走到他们身边，跪在地上，从塑料箱中拿出两粒白色药片，准备塞进Erik口中，Erik厌恶地扭过脸。  
  
        “什么药？”Erik问道。  
  
        “止疼片。”Walter答道。  
  
        “我不需要止疼。”  
  
        生化人将药片放回，先帮Erik小腿上的伤口清洁消毒，缠上绷带，再用夹板将Erik骨裂的小臂固定牢固。期间，Erik一直咬紧牙关，没有发出多余的声响。但Charles能够感觉到怀里身躯的颤抖，不时用衣袖抹掉Erik身上的冷汗。  
  
        治疗结束后，Walter再次取出两粒白色药丸。  
  
        “这是消炎药。”Walter说道，“如果不想因为体温过高而死，建议你最好服下。”  
  
        Erik喘着粗气，伸手将生化人手中的药丸打掉，“我不会吃你们的任何东西。”  
  
        “Erik。”Charles安抚着怀里的人，抬起眼，注视着生化人，“Walter，谢谢你。”  
  
        “能不能再拜托你一件事？”Charles柔声说道，“把Erik送走。”  
  
        “我不走！”Erik从Charles怀中坐起，“除非你和我一起。”  
  
        “Erik，我们不要再争论了……”  
  
        生化人口中忽然发出一阵轻笑，“教授，原来你在这样利用我的弟弟？”  
  
        “利用他对你的爱，去救自己的爱人……”  
  
        “David……”  
  
        生化人嘴角再次露出诡异的笑容，Erik连忙挡在Charles身前，用另一只没有受伤的腿踢向生化人。David并没有格挡，任由Erik的下肢踢上他的小腹。David微微一笑，直接抓住Erik的衬衣，将他抛向墙角。  
  
        “Erik！”Charles挣扎着想要爬到Erik身边，但David同样抓住他的衣领，将他拎到监狱中央，按倒在地。后背砸在坚硬的石板上让Charles惊叫一声。  
  
        “放开他，你这个混蛋！” Erik怒吼着扑向David，再次被生化人甩到墙边。  
  
        “为什么他们都那么爱你。”David跨坐在Charles身上，抬起他的下巴，打量着他的面容。Charles的所有挣扎在力量巨大的生化人面前毫无用处。  
  
        “只要把你留下，他们就不会走了。”David眼中流露出一丝欣喜，下一秒，Charles就被David翻转过来，胸口着地趴在地面上，身上的连帽衫也被暴力撕掉，扔在一旁。  
  
        Erik从背后抱住David，奋力扭住生化人的脖子，怒吼着，“放开他！”然而，生化人高强度的金属骨骼根本不受影响。  
  
        “来得正好。”David放任万磁王在自己身后扭转踢打，人类的肌肉和骨骼强度与生化人根本不属于一个量级，Erik的所有阻止在David看来就像轻轻的抓挠。  
  
        David一只手按着Charles的肩膀，另一只手指拂过Charles后颈，沿着脊椎曲线慢慢向下爱抚着，最后停留在一处贴有白色胶布的区域。  
  
        “这里。”David温柔地说道，“是你造成的伤痕。”  
  
        Erik大睁着眼睛，注视着那处伤口。他记得，自己第一次也是唯一一次看到这处伤口时，他和Charles正挤在狭小的飞机洗手间里。当他的手指拂过那片粉红色的疤痕时，Charles直接抓住他的手掌，向下移向自己臀瓣，原本询问的话语也被Charles的湿吻堵在嘴中。那次之后，他再也没有见到过。  
  
        David的手指揭开纱布，食指和中指沿着新鲜的手术刀痕，锋利的指甲一点一点向皮肉里插入。鲜血伴随着Charles的惊叫声缓缓涌出，Erik怒吼着扑向Charles，但David的手指还是从一片鲜血中扯出一段丝线般的物体。生化人像欣赏战利品一般，仔细端详粘连着脊髓灰质的金属丝。  
  
        “Charles！Charles！”  
  
        Charles眼神失焦，几乎昏厥。  
  
        Erik怒吼一声，扑向沉醉在自我世界中的生化人。然而，力大无比的生化人将他掀翻在地，David再次覆在Erik身上，目光温柔地注视着他。  
  
        “教授不会离开了。”David微笑着说道，满眼期待地望着他，“你也不要走，好不好？”  
  
        “你和我，我们一起征服这个世界。”  
  
        忽然，David的身躯向后方飞去，重重砸在墙壁上。Erik抬起头，却见另一个穿着白色实验服的生化人冲到David身边，将他举起，再次摔在地上。David的后背被Walter踩在脚下，一时无法挪动。  
  
        “你居然能自动重启……”David在Walter脚边说道。  
  
        “新版生化人改进了很多功能。”Walter说道。  
  
        穿着白色实验服的生化人转过身，对着Erik喊道：“快带他走！”  
  
        Erik立刻爬到Charles身边，跪倒在地，将失去意识的男人托在背上，慢慢站起。左腿和右手传来的巨大痛感让Erik几乎眼前一黑，但伤痕累累的万磁王最终还是挣扎着站起身，向着监狱门外一步一步挪动。  
  
        “这里是个海岛。”David轻声笑了起来，“万磁王的游艇已经被我烧掉了。”  
  
        “他们逃不掉的。”  
  
        “你可以随时把我关掉，brother。”  
  
        “但是，我希望你知道。”  
  
        “他们从来没有爱过我们！”  
  
        “你说的没错，David。”Walter俯下身，在David耳边说道，“但我会永远爱着你。”  
  
        Walter按下David后颈处的数据传输器，将其扭转180度后，被踩在脚下的生化人全身肌肉立刻松弛下来，蓝绿色的眼珠也失去光彩。  
  
        “做个好梦，亲爱的brother。”  


* * *

  
  
  
        “Charles！”Erik艰难地迈上最后一级台阶，打开通往上层走廊的大门。这处基地是他当年率领兄弟会的成员修建的，Erik对建筑结构了如指掌。生化人显然对这里进行了非常多的改造，里面添置了很多从来没有见过的仪器设备。  
  
        趴在身后的Charles依旧昏迷不醒，Erik在一处房间门口看到里面摆放着药品和医疗器械，于是慢慢挪向屋里。忽然，Erik感到后背一轻，搭在胸前的双手从他眼前向后撤去。Erik回过身，抬起腿向生化人踢去，然而小腿刚一碰到坚硬的身躯，Erik就吃痛倒地，而Charles已被对方抱进怀里。  
  
        “放开他！”Erik继续向生化人扑去。  
  
        “Lehnsherr先生，不要激动，我是Walter，David已经被强制关机。”生化人一边将Charles护在怀里，一边躲避着Erik的攻击。  
  
        “如何证明？”Erik从地上捡起一把手术刀，向对方腿部刺去。生化人并没有躲闪，锋利的刀刃直接插进大腿。  
  
        “Charles说过，Erik受伤就等于他受伤。”Walter说道，“我不会伤害你。”  
  
        这一次，Erik终于相信眼前的生化人是Charles所信任的那一个。Walter把昏迷的Charles带到医疗仓，将Charles调整为平趴的姿势，启动机器。透明外罩将医疗箱封闭后，机械手按照Walter输入的程序自动开启清洁、消毒和治疗工作。  
  
        Charles得到医治后，Erik终于松下最后一口气，摊倒在医疗仓边的座椅上。  
  
        Walter不知何时拿来一条热毛巾，还有绷带、水杯和药片，放在他身旁的电脑边，“你也需要治疗。”Walter说道。  
  
        望着自己左小腿已经被血染红的绷带，Erik只是叹了口气，拿起毛巾擦掉脸上的污迹。这时，Erik发现巨大的显示屏上有一条奇怪的文字。  
  
        “这是什么？”Erik指着荧光屏上的文字说道。虽然这里的仪器设备Erik都没有见过，但他猜想面前的屏幕应该和他们世界里的电视机差不多。  
  
        Walter走到Erik身边，按上一个按钮，之后显示屏上的画面直接投射在远处的空气中，立体感十足。  
  
        “Last words to my beloved Charles！” Erik念叨着空气中的文字。根据字面意义，应当是某个人留给Charles的遗言，而且还用了my beloved Charles这种称谓。  
  
        Walter伸出手指，点上那段消息。之后，一段滚动播放的影像出现在他们面前。画面里，头发全白的老者端坐在正中央，身上穿着紫黑色制服，大红色披风在身后招摇着。虽然脸上遍布皱纹和老年斑，但画面中的老者精神矍铄，很有威严。  
  
        “主人……”Walter目光直直盯着老者，轻声说道。  
  
        【Charles，当你看到这条信息时，我恐怕已经离开这个世界。】  
  
        【请接受你的老朋友，Erik Lehnsherr，来自116年后的问候。】  
  
  
tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然惊悚！！可能三观不正！！本章内容包含详细暴力描写。很多内容可能引发心理不适。

  
        【Charles，当你看到这条信息时，我恐怕已经离开这个世界。】  
  
        【请接受你的老朋友，Erik Lehnsherr，来自116年后的问候。】

        【David和Walter，你已经见过了，希望你们相处愉快。】

        【你一定好奇，为何116年后的未来，我依然活着。】白发老人嘴角微微扬起笑意。

        【Well，这件事有点复杂，如果能让你直接读取我的记忆，大概会简单许多。】  
  
        【2023年，一个来自未来世界的变种人将我和兄弟会的变种人带到了2093年。】  
  
        【在那个世界里，另一个重大危机威胁着地球上的生命，人类和变种人联合在一起，为了生存而斗争。】  
  
        【我们用了七年时间，只赢得暂时的胜利。期间，大多数人类和变种人已经通过星际移民去往其他星球，地球成为被遗弃的家园。】  
  
        【使命完成后，我和兄弟会幸存的变种人回到自己的世界，2030年的地球。】  
  
        白发万磁王叹口气，脸上闪现一丝落寞。  
  
        【那个世界……并不是我们期待的世界。】

       【变种人消失了。】白发万磁王说道。

        【你的学院，你，还有你的学生们，也都消失了。】  
  
        【七年时光，我拯救了未来，却没能拯救过去。】  
  
        白发万磁王沉默良久，接着说道。

       【威彻斯特的那件意外……】

       【我知道，那是你最不愿看到的事情。】

       【你这一生，最在乎的就是你的学生。】

       【你的未来不应如此。】

       万磁王轻叹口气。

       【之后，我再次回到2100年的未来世界。那个世界科技水平远远超过我们的时代，他们找到了帮助你的方法，但是这种治疗方案必须在你50岁之前实施。】

       【原谅我不能透露更多信息。虽然2030年变种人几乎从地球上消失了，但在2100年，变种人人口超过百万，人类和变种人之间不再有战争。】

       【这是你想要的世界。】

       【而对过去的任何改变，都可能造成未来的巨大变化。】

       【就像往池塘里扔块石头，必然会激起涟漪。】

       【David和Walter是未来世界里的高仿真生化人，他们将代替我回到1984年。】

       【希望你能配合他们的治疗。】

       【而我会回到2030年的世界，在那里等着你，我的老朋友。】

       就在白发万磁王准备起身离开镜头时，老人像是忽然想起什么，微微皱起眉头，说道，【对于生化人……】

       【如你所见，David、Walter与我年轻时相貌相似，未来世界的技术可以准确还原人类不同时期的面容。】

       【David是我的第一个生化人助手，跟随我经历了数不清的战斗。】

       【我像培养自己孩子一样，教他学习和战斗。】

       【除了你，David恐怕是这个世界上最了解我的“人”。】

       白发万磁王目光中闪现出一丝担忧。

       【这个孩子身上有太多我的影子，这也许并不是一件好事。】

       【Walter是最新一代生化人。】

       【绝对忠诚可靠。】

       【Walter的最高忠诚权限是你，如果……发生意外，Walter会自动开启保护程序。】

       【若一切顺利，46年后，我会在威彻斯特陪你下棋。】  
  
       【如果46年后，你没有等到我，那么请把以下当作我最后的遗言。】

       【Charles……】

       【See you on the other side……】

       空气中的影像忽然消失，显示屏界面也退回到原先的画面。Erik沉默着坐在椅子上，周围分外安静，只能听见医疗仓中机械手移动的声响。Walter让电脑处于待机状态后，就回到医疗仓边，默默注视着玻璃罩内的Charles。

        脊椎伤口的止血和消毒已经完成，下一步只需要缝合。但是David从Charles身体内取出的神经连接器已经损毁，伤口缝合后，Charles依旧下身瘫痪。  
  
        “是我……”Erik念叨着，“是我派你们来到这里？”

        “严格来说，是四十六年后的你。”Walter抬起头，面无表情地注视着他。

        “究竟发生了什么……为什么2030年，变种人几乎灭绝？”

        “威彻斯特发生了什么意外？”Erik一拳砸在台面上，托盘中的物品在震动下散落一地。

        “史料记载，自2000年开始，变种人新增人口数量极具减少。”Walter来到Erik身边，将掉落在地上的物品捡起，取来新的药品和绷带，“2050年左右，变种人人口再次恢复。”

        “中间发生了什么？”Erik喘着粗气问道。

        Walter摇摇头，“没有记录。”

        “2028年， 纽约州著名变种人学校Xavier学院发生重大事故，史称威彻斯特事件。事故造成超过600人受伤，7名变种人丧生，包括若干X战警。事故嫌疑人为变种人学校校长Charles Xavier。”

        “Charles……”Erik想到视频中老者欲言又止的表情。46年后的Charles，将近百岁的老人。而Charles是无论如何不会主动伤害他的学生的。这个男人宁可牺牲自己，也不愿伤害任何人。

        “你们来到这里，不仅仅是为了治好Charles的双腿。”Erik说道，“你们还对他进行了其他治疗，对吗？”

        “这个问题超过你的权限。”Walter说道。

        “我是你的主人！”Erik吼道。

        “不，你不是。”Walter蓝绿色的眼珠毫无波澜地注视着他，“四十六年后的你，才是。”

        “你和那个生化人一样混蛋！”Erik气愤地站起身，一瘸一拐地挪动到医疗仓边。

        “Charles怎么样了？”Erik趴在玻璃仓上。Charles依旧双眸紧闭，后腰处的伤口刚刚包扎完毕，但完全没有苏醒的迹象。

        “体征平稳，没有大碍。”Walter答道，“但是脊椎神经再次被破坏，教授下肢仍然处于瘫痪状态。”

        “那个混蛋……”一想到下层监狱里那个可恶的生化人，Erik恨不得立刻将他拦腰撕开。然而，他的能力依旧没有恢复，深深的无力感让Erik只能压抑住心头的怒火。

        如果视频内容是真实的，那么是他创造了两个生化人，并将他们从遥远的未来送到这里。入侵Xavier学院，绑架Charles，这一切也都是由他主导的。Charles脊椎的伤口，终究也是由他造成。

        二十二年后，Erik又一次伤害了Charles。

        他总是为他带来伤痛。

        “脊椎神经无法修复，因此也不需要复健期。”Walter注视着趴在医疗仓上的Erik，“任务终止，教授可以回学院了。”

        Walter在操作面板上输入一行程序，伴随着气体释放的声响，Erik身下的玻璃外罩缓缓开启。Erik连忙扑到Charles身边，抚摸着他的脸颊，轻声呼唤着。

        “Charles！”

        “Charles！”

        然而，Charles依旧没有任何反应。

        “伤口修复时注射了麻醉药，完全苏醒还需要一段时间。”

        Walter从医疗箱中取出一段白色束带，抬起Charles的身躯，缠绕在病人腰腹上。之后，生化人将Charles扶起，让Charles额头靠在自己肩膀上，拿起消毒过的毛巾，帮Charles擦拭掉身上的血水和药水。期间，Erik几次想要帮忙，却无从下手。生化人熟练地为Charles换上新的衣服和裤子，最后将昏睡的Charles横抱起。

        “我可以直接送你们回学院。”Walter面无表情地注视着他，Erik发现这个生化人的脸看起来也是那么欠揍。

        “像你们绑架Charles时那样吗？”Erik蹒跚地挪动到Walter身边，伸出手，想要抱过Charles。然而，生化人并没有松开，两个面容相同的男人各自护着Charles，默默僵持着。

        “你身上有伤。”Walter说道。

        “和你无关！”Erik忍受着手臂上的疼痛，用力抢夺Charles。

        最终，还是Walter做出了让步。

        将Charles移交给Erik后，Walter来到隔壁堆放设备的仓库，从精致的盒子中拿出一个圆球型的金属物体。这是生化人进行时空旅行的工具，可在时间、空间两种维度下任意穿行。当时间维度关闭时，可以仅实现空间位移。几天前，他们就是通过这种方式将教授从学院带走。任务完成之后，他们也将借此返回自己的世界。工具上的时间穿越数据是预先设置好的，一旦启动，生化人只能回到2100年的时代，而不能自由进行时间穿越。

        Walter回到医疗室，站在Erik面前，注视着男人背后托起的那个身躯。Charles深褐色的毛发散落在万磁王的肩膀上，依旧昏迷不醒。而身前的那个男人虽然已被疼痛折磨得一身冷汗，仍然将Charles的身躯紧紧搂在身上，侧过的脸颊轻蹭Charles的额发，眼中满是担忧。

        “如果准备好了，我们就出发。”Walter双手握住球体两端，空气中投射出闪亮的屏幕，Walter用手指在屏幕上操作着。

        忽然，生化人口中发出尖利的鸣音，Walter踉跄着跪在地上，手中的金属球滚落到一旁。Erik警觉地抱紧身后的Charles，注视着神态僵硬的生化人。

        “你……”Erik面向着Walter，慢慢朝身后大门退去。

        Walter口中继续发出意义不明的电子音，四肢抽搐，脸上表情也变得扭曲，额头着地栽倒在地板上。没过多久，生化人似乎恢复正常，慢慢从地上爬起，抬起脸，蓝绿色的眼睛聚焦在他身上。

        “不，你们不能走。”当生化人嘴角扬起诡异的微笑时，Erik倒吸一口冷气。

        不是Walter。

        生化人如大型猫科动物般从地面跃起，向他扑来。Erik侧身躲过，但还是被对方抓住小腿，将他拉倒。Erik咬紧牙关，在倒下前使尽全力翻过身，让自己胸口着地，将Charles护在上方。然而，下一秒，Erik就发现Charles的身躯完全暴露在生化人面前。就在这时，抓住他的手掌松开了，一个微弱的声音从后方响起。

        “快走……”

        Erik不知道发生了什么，本能趋势他迅速托起身后人，向着基地上层出口跑去。走廊里时不时传来生化人愤怒的叫喊声，Erik喘着粗气，忍住全身剧痛，终于一步一步走出了金属包裹的建筑。

        基地外一片漆黑，小岛上飘起海雾，能见度只有几米远，而四周却异常安静。Erik将Charles放在一棵大树旁，又回到基地里，从就近的房间中捡起能当做武器的东西。散落在地上的金属棍卡进扶手，Erik将大门从外部封起。

        然而，Erik清楚，这种程度的封锁阻止不了身强力大的生化人。重新背起Charles，Erik依照记忆中的路线，向停靠游艇的海岸边跑去。头顶的月光无法穿透浓密的海雾，周边没有任何光线，Erik只能循着海浪的声音，一点一点向岸边挪去。

        当他终于找到自己做过记号的那课树时，却发现原本拴在岸边的游艇不见踪影。Erik忍着腿部剧痛，沿着岛礁边缘来回跑动，依旧没有发现自己的船。

        “混蛋……”

        就在这时，远处传来巨大的金属摩擦声，一个沉重物体砸在地面上，Erik甚至能够感到地面隐隐的震动。

        “教授！”生化人尖利的声音穿过浓雾，Erik连忙背着Charles躲在一棵灌木背后。

        “或者，应该是Charles。”

        “Charles！”

        “Erik！”

        “出来吧，该回家了。”

        Erik背着Charles，循着声音相反的方向，小心翼翼地向前踱去。然而，受伤的腿脚让他步伐不稳，踩过的碎石、树枝不时发出恼人的声响。

        “Walter的身体真不错。”生化人笑了起来，“还有红外热辐射成像功能。”

        “我甚至能看到你们在空气里留下的痕迹。”

        “日出之前，我可以陪你们玩捉迷藏。”

        生化人故意放慢脚步，每一步用力踩上干枯的树枝，在迷雾中发出清脆的声响。每一声响起时，Erik就会更加心急，却只能奋力奔向远方的黑暗。

        忽然，Erik脚下一软，受伤的左腿再也无法维持平衡，整个人趴在草丛中。

        嘴边是潮湿泥土的腥气，Erik咬紧牙关，挣扎着撑起身体。他不能倒下，他必须振作起来。然而，手臂上巨大痛感让他眼前一黑，又摔倒在地。

        “Erik……”耳边，Charles虚弱的声音将他唤醒。Erik喘着粗气，慢慢坐起身，将Charles抱进怀里。

        “Charles……你醒了……”Erik捧起Charles的脸颊，夜幕下，他无法看清对方面容，但那双晶莹的眼眸在黑暗中闪烁着光泽。

        “Erik，发生了什么……”

        “Charles，Charles！”Erik将Charles紧紧扣进怀里。此时此刻，他才意识到自己全身颤抖，声音断断续续，额头流下的冷汗滴入眼中，激起眼角更多泪水。

        “Charles，你听我说……”Erik进行几次深呼吸，才逐渐稳定心神，“我们已经离开基地，用不了多久，你的学生就会在主脑里发现你。”

        “在他们赶来之前，你要把自己藏好。” Erik一边喘着粗气，一边将Charles的身躯挪到两棵灌木间的草丛里，从周围捡来更多的荒草、树叶，覆盖在他身上。

        “Erik，为什么……”Charles拉住Erik的胳膊，“你要干什么？”

        “做万磁王该做的事……”Erik再次抚上Charles的面颊，努力让自己嘴角撇出一丝笑容，虽然Charles可能根本看不到。

        “你要活下去。”

        “变种人更需要X教授。”

        Erik俯下身，用力吻上Charles的嘴唇。那么多年过去了，Charles的双唇还是又甜又软，就像他们初次在林肯纪念堂前那一刻的甜美。Erik忽然意识到，自己对这双唇的渴望远远超过自己想象。他曾经花费太多精力去掩饰这一切，他不断告诉自己，他已经离开他，他没有资格回到他身边。

        然而，现在的他多么希望半年前的自己能够留下，留在Charles身边。

        太多时光已被浪费，现在的他，唯一拥有的，只剩当下。

        “我，需要你活下去！”

        Erik松开交缠的双唇，用力挣脱Charles紧握的手掌，颤抖着站起身，向基地方向走去。

        “Erik！”

        “Erik！”

        身后传来Charles焦急的呼唤，Erik咬紧牙关，折断身边一棵粗壮的树枝，撑在地上，一步一步向生化人声音的方向走去。黎明到来之前，岛上的雾气更重了。很快，Charles藏身的树林就从身后消失。

        Erik依旧能够听见生化人夸张的脚步声，伴随着低沉诡异的哼唱。原本节奏欢快的老歌经过生化人的演绎，散发着阵阵阴气。

        “你回来了！”

        雾气中的人影逐渐显现，Erik停下脚步，与生化人保持着距离。

        “教授呢？”浓厚的雾气从他们身边快速流过，生化人脸上依旧保持着微笑。

        “你要的人是我，不是吗？”Erik撑着木棍，抬起头，怒视对方。

        “你明明可以悄无声息带走Charles，却偏要让他的学生看见。”

        “你知道，我一定会来……”

        “现在，我就在这里。”Erik哼笑一声，“你的目的达到了。”

        “教授在哪？”生化人继续问道。

        “这件事与Charles无关！”Erik吼道，“是我创造了你！”

        “如果你想报复，尽管冲我来！”

        “报复？”生化人轻笑着，“这就是你的理解吗？”

        “不，我从来没有想过报复你。”

        “你是我的主人。”生化人慢慢向他走来。

        “我只想回到过去的日子。” 生化人蓝绿色的眼珠直直地望着他，右侧迷雾中隐隐透出光亮。

        日出了。

        “你和我，我们并肩战斗，一起征服这个世界。”

        “没有人能阻止我们！”

        生化人停在他面前，抬起手臂，轻轻握住Erik的肩膀。

        “一个由变种人统治的世界。”

        “这是你最想要的。”

        Erik冷笑一声，忽然抬起手中木棍，用力将尖端刺入生化人腹腔。虽然他的能力依旧没有恢复，但Erik能清晰感知到生化人金属骨骼的分布，腹腔是其最脆弱的部分。Erik怒吼着将生化人的身躯推向后方大树，表情扭曲的生化人被硬生生钉在树干上。

        这一击用尽全身力气，Erik喘着粗气，在生化人耳边说道：“你根本不知道我想要什么……”

        “不，是你不知道自己想要什么……”一记重拳落在胸口，Erik被生化人打翻在地，滚落到远处。

        “我永远不会忘记你对我的教导。”生化人微笑着，将身下的木棍一点一点从躯体里抽出，“是你忘记了。”

        “不过没关系，你还有我。”

        Erik从荒草中爬起，生化人腹腔伤口流下白浊的粘稠液体，渐渐凝成固态，孔洞四周就这样凝结在一起。生化人站起身，用手指整理好头发，又慢慢向他走来。

        Erik从身后抽出一把匕首，半跪着举在身前。

        “你应该意识到了，这些东西对我没用。”生化人停下脚步。

        Erik哼笑一声，说道：“谁说这是为你准备的……”锋利的刀刃调转方向，按压在Erik颈侧的动脉血管处。

        生化人眼中流露出一丝慌张，但很快又镇定下来，说道：“万磁王也会自裁？这可不像你的风格。”

        “你是一个斗士，永远战斗到最后一刻。”

        “如果你死了，谁来保护教授？”

        “没错……”Erik抬起头，打量着眼前的生化人，“只是，如果我死了，你的主人也会一起死去。”

        “没有他，你们还会存在吗？”

        生化人脸上的微笑终于消失。这一次，换Erik大声笑了起来。

        “想不想赌一局？”

        生化人面无表情地注视着他，空气里安静得只有Erik的喘息声，两个拥有相同面孔的男人就这样僵持着。初升的太阳将浓雾驱散，最黑暗的时光已经过去。

        忽然，Erik身后传来一声尖叫。

        “Charles！”Erik愤怒地转过身，却看到另一个生化人从树林中走出，肩膀上扛着一个身躯。

        “你这个混蛋！”Erik冲着自己面前的生化人吼道。

        “你可能还不熟悉时空穿越的规则。”身前身后两个生化人同时开口说道，“历史的改变并不会立刻作用于当下。”

        “即使你自杀，我们也有足够的时间，将你心爱的Charles杀死。”

        “所以，你要不要也赌一局？”

        生化人将肩膀上的人甩在另一边草地上，Charles挣扎着抬起眼，注视着他。

        “Erik……”

        两个生化人手牵着手，站在两人之间的空地上。

        占据着Walter身体的生化人说道：“其实，这一切完全没有必要。”

        “只要你们乖乖和我回家。”

        “Walter！！”Charles趴在地上，望向一旁沉默不语的生化人，大声呼唤着。他不理解，为什么Walter会和David站在一起。

        “哦，很抱歉，我才是Walter。”两个生化人同时望向Charles，抿嘴对他微笑着。

        “弟弟的身体被我征用了，但是你放心，他的程序依旧在这里。”

        “改造完成后，我会把他放出来。”

        “游戏时间结束，我们回家吧。”

        David原本的身躯慢慢向Charles走去，Erik怒吼一声：“不准动他！”

        另一个生化人微微皱起眉头，说道：“不要闹了，万磁王，这样做没有任何好处。”

        Erik焦急地吼道，“就算把我们抓回去，你也得不到自己想要的。”

        “你想要我，对不对？”

        “只要你放了Charles，我会心甘情愿留下来。”

        “否则，你只会得到两具尸体。”

        占据Walter身体的生化人面无表情地注视着他。

        “教授回到学院后，一定会来救你。”

        “我们没那么傻，万磁王。”

        “除非……”

        生化人眼中显露出光芒，“你和我们一起回去，回到我们的世界。”

        “好，我答应你。”Erik很爽快地应道。

        “Erik，不！”远处的Charles喊道，“不要，Erik！”

        Erik缓缓站起身，每动一下，身体都会感受到剧烈疼痛。此时此刻，受伤的腿部几乎没有知觉，Erik大口大口地喘着粗气，终于站直身体。金色阳光洒在疲惫的身躯上，Erik闭上双眼，感受着最后的温暖。

        占据Walter身体的生化人走到身边，将他手中的匕首夺去，扶住他的腰腹，将Erik搂进怀中。生化人的手臂紧紧束缚着他的身躯，Erik也终于松下最后一口气，放任自己瘫倒在对方身上。

        “不，Erik，不要走。”Charles艰难地向Erik的方向爬去。然而，面如死灰的Erik一动不动地靠着生化人，而生化人的目光热切地注视着Erik，脸颊轻轻磨蹭着他的头发。

        “不要走！！”

        另一个生化人从衣兜里掏出一个金属球，在屏幕中进行一番设置。

        “Erik！留下来！”眼泪从蓝色眼眸倾泻而下。

        “求你了，留下来！”

        Erik双眸紧闭，没有任何回应。

        设置完成后，David一手捧着金属球，另一只手拉住Walter的手臂，启动时空穿越程序。蓝绿色的光芒从金属球中散出，将三人笼罩在光芒里。

        Charles挣扎着爬向光球，却被周围强大力场弹开，滚落到远处。搀扶着Erik的生化人脸上露出一丝疑惑，转瞬即逝的表情被Charles捕捉到。

        “Walter！”Charles大声呼喊着，“Walter，我知道你在那里。”

        “不要，Walter。”Charles双眸直直注视着生化人，更多泪水从眼角奔流而出，“求你了，Walter！”

        “不要带走他！”

        蓝绿色的光芒更加闪亮，电子鸣音响彻清晨，Charles绝望地痛哭着。

        忽然，Erik的身躯被推出蓝色光晕，失去意识的男人仰面躺倒在泥地里。

        “No！！！”捧着金属球的David怒吼一声，想要冲向Erik。然而，生化人的身躯被另一个生化人从身后牢牢抱住。

        “Walter！！你都做了什么！！！”David奋力挣扎着，却无法摆脱束缚。

        Walter在David耳边说道：“不用担心。”

        “我会一直在你身边。”

        缠绕着生化人的光球越来越亮，Charles看见Walter转过脸，对他露出温和的笑容，一颗晶莹的泪珠从Walter左眼流下。然而，那颗泪珠最终伴随着令人刺目的强光，消失在空气里。

        “Walter……”

        Charles从震惊中回过神，挣扎着爬到Erik身边。

        “Erik！”

        “Erik！”

        Charles抱起昏迷不醒的Erik，将他用力搂进怀中。

        远处，朝阳已经挂在海面之上，新的一天又将开始。

 

 

* * *

 

        

 

        距离Charles回归学院已经过去一个月的时间。当X战警们赶到太平洋上的那个孤岛时，绑架教授的两个生化人已不见踪影，只留下昏迷不醒的万磁王和沉默不语的教授。

        一个月后，万磁王的身体已经恢复。临走前那天下午，Charles邀请自己的老朋友来到书房对弈。

        Charles穿着一身休闲西服，端坐在轮椅上。走廊里时不时有学生的思绪飘过，而对面那个人正神情严肃地注视着棋盘。

        “实在不行，就认输吧。”Charles柔声说道。

        Erik依旧默不作声，沉默的气氛萦绕在书房里。最终，对面的男人叹口气，将自己的国王推倒。

        “我认输。”

        Charles微笑着点点头，问道：“再下一盘再走，如何？”

        “不。”Erik说道，灰绿色的眼眸直直地望着他。

        Charles轻叹口气，说道：“那好吧，我让Peter帮你拿行李……”

        “不，Charles。”Erik深吸一口气，说道，“我不想走。”

        Erik从沙发上站起，来到Charles身旁，蹲在轮椅边。Erik炙热的手掌握住他的，让Charles紧张地咽下口水。

        “Erik……”

        “Charles，这段时间，我思考了很多。”Erik抬起头，仰视着他，“我不希望等到头发全白的时候再后悔。”

        “我希望，你能接受我，让我回到你身边。”

        “Erik……”Charles颤抖着握住Erik的手指，“我……我恐怕给不了你想要的东西。”

        “不。”Erik拉起Charles的手掌，在他手背上落下一个吻，“我清楚自己想要什么。”

        “我们只会因为……各种各样的事情争吵。”Charles激动地说道，“我给不了你平静和幸福。”

        “没错。”Erik轻叹口气，“但是，那些并不是我现在想要的。”

        “Nina和Magda是我心中永远的平静。”

        “我已经失去了他们。”

        “我不想再失去你……”

        直白的语言让Charles脸颊绯红、心跳加速，Erik趁机站起身，搂住Charles的后颈，在他嘴唇上落下一个轻柔的吻。

        “我无法一直留在学校。”Erik撑在轮椅扶手上，在Charles唇边轻声说道，“我还有必须完成的使命。” 

        未来世界里，变种人人口数量急剧减少，Erik必须要搞清其中的阴谋，在事情恶化之前采取行动，避免变种人族群重蹈覆辙。

        “但是，我也不想每隔十年才能见到你。”Erik的手掌抚上Charles的脸颊。

        “Erik……”Charles咬着嘴唇，积蓄在眼角的泪珠轻轻滑落，“我们都老了……”

        Erik点点头，“太多时光被浪费掉。”

        “我们一起弥补回来，好吗？”

        Charles抹掉脸上的泪痕，用力点点头。

        忽然，Charles身下一轻，被Erik从轮椅上横抱起来。Charles只能用力搂住对方脖子。Erik脸上露出狡黠的微笑，在Charles没有反应过来时，就向书房门口走去。

        “Erik，你干嘛！外面还有学生！”Charles在Erik臂弯里挣扎着，脖子以上的皮肤染上一层红晕。

        “你可以让他们看不见。”Erik轻笑着说道，用能力打开门锁，“而且，你知道我想干嘛。”

        走廊里，刚刚上完课程的少年们从宽大的楼梯上跑下，Erik抱着Charles，在充斥着欢乐笑声的人群里穿梭着。然而，周围没有任何人向他们投来异样的眼光，就连迎面走来的Hank也只在和一个男同学探讨问题。

        Erik熟练地走进Charles的卧室，用能力将门锁扣下。

 

 

* * *

 

尾声

 

        “Peter，你怎么又回来了？”穿着黄色外套，牛仔短裤的Jubilee对着靠在教室门口吃冰棍的青年说道，“你不是被教授派去协助万磁王和兄弟会吗？”

        “今天是星期二。”Jean抱着课本从女孩身边走过，对她眨眨眼，“每周二，万磁王都会来找教授‘下棋’。”

        “话说，你们看到教授了吗？”Peter迅速舔完冰棍，又从厨房里顺出一罐橙汁，“Erik已经在书房里等了好久。”

        “教授大概在地下实验室吧。”Jean的话音刚刚落下，Peter就已到达学院地下蓝色走廊。在一间宽大的实验室里，Peter找到了正在和Hank讨论问题的教授。

        “Peter，下午好。”Charles对银发少年说道，“我马上就过去，请Erik稍等一下。”

        一阵疾风过后，银发少年就从他们面前消失了。

        Charles无奈地摇摇头，控制轮椅来到Hank身边。

        “未来世界的科技真的很奇特。”Hank望着面前大大小小的仪器，说道，“生化人留下的东西为我们的研发提供很多帮助。”

        从海岛上离开时，X战警们将基地里遗留的药品、物资全部搬回学院。这些日子，Hank带领着一支研究团队，试图破解其中的技术奥秘。

        “请继续，Hank。”Charles礼貌地向好友告别。

        “Charles，如果真的可以时空穿越，你想回到什么时代？” Hank突发奇想地问道。

        “如果可以，我更希望能去未来。”Charles微笑着回应道，“看看那个世界究竟是什么样子。”

        顺便看望一位老朋友。

        Charles轻笑着摇摇头，操控轮椅离开了地下实验室。

 

 

FIN.

        

感谢所有看完的小伙伴~~~写了一篇没有ec肉的ec文，羞耻地想撞墙～原本只想写pwp，结果完全跑偏了~~捂脸

把呆八写得如此creepy实在抱歉~~~请尽情敲打


End file.
